


Lapidot Lemon Fanfiction Oneshots (19-20)

by AfroFiction



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Sex, Caught, Dom/sub, Dressing Room Sex, Environmental Disaster, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Explosions, F/F, Fanfiction, Femslash, Fingering, Human Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Human Peridot (Steven Universe), Lemon, One-Sided Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Self-Love, Sex while gaming, Smut, Terror, dorm mates, passenger sex, secracy, stealing fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-02-08 21:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroFiction/pseuds/AfroFiction
Summary: AS SEEN ON WATTPAD NOW AVAILABLE AO3.For more visit @aFroFiction on Wattpad for notes and descriptions





	1. Buffering

 

 

 

Peridot looks around the apartment, running in fact. She checks every room possible and looks out the window to see Lapis had stepped out due to the car not parked out front.

"She's gone, at last I have the house to myself! Better make this fast," Peridot told herself. She closes every window shade and locks the front door.

Tightening up all her securities, she grabs her iPad off of her mounted charging dock.

She became noticeably excited after picking up her device, her heart speeds with spastic breaths. Her mouth ran dry, all of that moisture is needed inside her pants.   
Her urges really spikes every time learning she's has decent amount of time to herself.

She has a problem, an addiction that she'll never admit it to. But will go through the trouble to sneak around Lapis to fulfill her perverse desires.

In her defense, it's only natural, she uses that phrase as a personal mantra when things get too rampant and most of the time she allows it to be. When she does masturbate, keeping quiet is a challenge for her, next to clean up when Peridot wipes her essence off the bathroom cabinet doors. It's good for the wood grain though and that wood  never shined so bright.

Peridot made her way into the bathroom holding a few bath towels for comfort. With one towel spread out on the bathroom floor, she lays down but not before slipping a folded towel under her back for support.

After unlocking her iPad with a swipe of her finger, she pulls up her Internet browser.  
The variety of porn in her history tells a rather sad story in her case, I mean what hasn't she already seen. Peridot figured the female friendly content was enough to get her off, because her heat is present and serious.

She sees a thumbnail of a skin vid that caught her attention, entitled  _Amateur Married Couple Honeymoon_ and hits play on her mobile media player. Peridot rests the device against the cabinet door between her legs, she shimmied halfway out of her easy pants, then her underwear came off along with her bottoms.

Peridot watches those 'newlyweds' tear each others probably fake wedding wear off of one another and kissing throughout on a dusty hotel bed. The bride had a huge rack and not much else and the same critique could go either way for the groom.

The porno is cheap and has zero production value with all things considered. This didn't bother Peridot however, she's going knuckle deep thrusting herself wild to her perverse entertainment, pulling fluids locked inside her loins. Her butt began to chafe on the shag bath rug, so she lifts her whole bottom in the air while on her knees with her face still pointed at screen.

Her fingers left her slit to enter her mouth for a taste and added moisture, her tongue salivates her digits taking time to enjoy the taste. The husband's cock came into play, as the wife began fellatio.

Peridot felt the pressure escaping from her pussy every time she dug a little deeper, curling them to seize a certain spot that drives her insane.

 _Here it comes,_ she thought, her arm went faster and her mouth hanged wider.

Lapis walks into he bathroom with a straight face, having no intention of keeping Peridot's moment private.

"LAPis ooOOOHHB !!! " that was the last intelligible speech she gave before cumming in front of her disappointed girlfriend, "is this why you're too tired for sex?" Lapis asks directly, Peridot flinches, "I didn't want you to find out this way," Lapis leaves in a huff, and Peridot is left to pick up her own pieces.


	2. FOR THE TAKING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STEALING FETISH

There's nothing like a long and boring car ride to ease one's many nerves, Peridot thought about what a huge lie that's become leaving her an anxious wreck. Fidgeting with every car function she could reach, playing with the window buttons seemed to calm her down the most.

Peridot sat along side Lapis who has driven upstate for about two hours now. Her patience however is getting tested by her concubine's obnoxious habits. An overhead sign displays their awaited destination five miles ahead.

Peridot becoming flustered before breaking the law is more than normal for Lapis and at times made her nervous, but it keeps her on her beautiful toes.

"Stop being such a jellyfish," Lapis teased keeping her eyes on the road, "We've robbed many stores statewide with better security than this place!"

A moment for Peridot to reflect on a job they performed a few months ago, walking away with twenty five thousand dollar earring without paying a dime for it. With Lapis' help of course, proving Lapis will always have her back.

"That's why I have you." Peridot faces her, "You're always strong enough for the both of us."

"I thank you for that. Only because when you freeze up before hand it grants me that vile sense of confidence you see upon me. If that makes since?" Lapis blushed, Peridot pushes a bundle of hair out of her vision and tucks neatly behind the ear.

"Strangely, it does. I don't know why I freak out even when the deed itself comes with minor consequences. I guess my inner conscious is telling me to leave the dark side before it's too late," Peridot admitted.

"Thieves don't have to worry, good ones at least."

A lot of infamous thieves had hangups worst than mine," Peridot on the defensive.

"Oh here we go again," Lapis scoffs.

"Remember me recalling the infamous history of The Forty Elephants gang? Women banning together by shitting on commercialism in Great Britain by shoplifting wares for centuries. You don't think they were scared? When they were living in times where women were being put down in ways we can't imagine today?"

"You're not getting soft on me, are you?" Lapis pestered keeping her eyes on the road. That made Peridot pause her button fidgeting to furl her brow.

"The second I go soft, is the second we get caught honey." Peridot assured in her.

"Well I hate to break it to ya, that's the absolute worst time to get soft" Lapis joked.

Terror rings through Peridot's mind, they have been doing this for such a long time that it became second nature for her. Knowing that alone is what scares her the most. Lapis is not oblivious to this, sensing a mood shift.

"Don't be like that hun, you just need a little pick me up."

"I'm sorry Lapis, I don't think drugs are the best use for our collective time."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Peridot. This pill is over the counter..."

The driver eases her speed to a regulated 50mph with two car gaps between her lead car ahead. In the time she took to change lanes, Peridot started to get Lapis' interpretation of medicine, her heart sped as she grips her bottom safety belt yanking it upwards to lay it's slack out to her thighs for easier access.

Peridot's hand darted to the waistband of her khaki shorts until it was ruthlessly shooed by the taller girl.

"No! Let me," Lapis acquired the metal button on Peridot's fly in a nice snap. Peridot rolls her eyes at Lapis' fascination of stripping her clothes instead of driving straight, knowing full well she's capable of undressing herself. Alas, she's going to only have one hand on the steering wheel anyway throughout this, Peridot thought.

Then came the zipper, Lapis pinched the zip tip to pull gently parting Peridot's short pants.

"You know the drill..."

Peridot lifted her butt off the seat a bit and pushed her seat all the way back. Lapis curled two fingers in the edged inseam of her pant legs to slide them towards the car floor. All Peridot did is smile, her butt returned back to nice resting position.

Lapis brought her ocular focus back on the road. Mindlessly positioning the rear view mirror just to see Peridot's genitals in traffic.

"That seems extremely dangerous Lapis," Peridot coming off serious made Lapis laugh in place.

"I find it to be pretty hot, plus I'm using side mirrors. Let's call it practical pervasion." Lapis

"I'm not calling it that!"

"Speaking of 'practical pervasion' what do we have here?" Lapis looked into the slanted mirror projecting the passenger's crotch in it's entirety. Lapis could recognize her panties, the very same lace pair gifted to her a year ago.

Stolen of-course, but a fitting anniversary gift they both could enjoy. That enjoyment found its way soaked through the cotton threads on Peridot's behalf.

"I'm starting to think they're lucky," Peridot commented.

"I can tell, you're super wet" Lapis drooled, "Yes, let the dark side flow though you!" 

"That's not how the quote goes! How dare you!" Peridot shifted lower avoiding being seen by opposing traffic, Lapis takes her lead kneading the aforementioned puddle.

Peridot coped with the feeling of her intimate flesh being massaged only tender at first. Her legs spread wider to ease herself into Lapis' fingers. Peridot's shoulders rose as she caught in deeper breaths, more rampant then initial contact. Her borderline friskiness caught Lapis off guard but continued rolling at a steady pace. Smirking in a leering yet gorgeous fashion towards her red face girlfriend happily moaning from the immense attention she's getting. Careful strokes of the fabric made Lapis eager, she slipped an index finger out of view until she landed on Peridot's naked slit.

The clouds parted overhead the highway, Peridot relishes in the tingly sensation the sunlight treats her skin. Lapis searches for her clitoris and finds it quick. Peridot's hips jolted to the pin point accuracy, cascading a moan when her partner slips her underwear sideways. 

Peridot opened her mouth wider and trembled in place upon Lapis cupping most of her sex in an audible slap.

"AHH!" Peridot yelped looking back at Lapis expecting some sort of explanation to the sudden rough play. None was given as Lapis nips teasingly on the sensitive nub rocking Peridot right back for her reluctant pleasure. Lapis began to work her magic, atoning for a bit of her own friskiness as well, but Peridot didn't seem to mind as Lapis watched the shorter girl's lips curl upwards.

Lapis gathered the image of a bare glistening slit and prods against her wanting sex. Her hunger didn't go unappreciated, "L-lapis," Peridot gasped.

Lapis knows her woman inside and out, how she reacts when serviced in certain ways. Time showed her ways in making Peridot bend to her whims and charms that Lapis is naturally gifted with. With grace, Lapis journeys into Peridot passing both digits of a single finger causing her to whine over the music. Every subtle motion in her cavern is perceived as an electrical attraction for more.

Peridot added more pleasure, shown flipping her shirt up revealing a bra matching her bottoms. She curled her arms back to unclasp the buckle and allowed it to fall into her lap for Lapis to toss it onto the car floor.

Peridot tended to her own breasts; playing with the petite orbs and feverishly pinching her own nipples eliciting a sharp cry as Lapis pumped her finger inside her continuously.

"Is this helping?" Lapis asked already knowing that answer, "Do you feel your inhibitions melt away when I drive my finger like this?"

"Well if you wanna get technical," Peridot nodded then drew her whine an octave higher as Lapis pulls away and introduces another finger to the mix. Slipping inside her with no resistance, met with sopping wet entrapment as Peridot's loins traps her familiar digits.

Rolling her finger is what's doing it for Peridot, getting closer to her fix. Then came a hush, mouth agape ripping through the orgasm in an attempt not to shatter all the windows using a ear piercing shriek. It didn't work out, becoming even louder than before feeling Lapis finger her to oblivion.

"My point exactly," Lapis remarks tasting sweet victory on fingers.

-

Lapis pulls into a crowded parking lot for an outlet mall, and parks her car accordingly. She looked to her left, then right to familiarize the location.

"Lot C," Peridot pointed to a nearby streetlight sign. Lapis nodded at her, "I'm going to that department store over there to try out a few blind spots for some new outfits."

"You promised me this morning we'd haul electronics today! That's how you got me out of bed this morning!" Peridot snapped.

"I know what I promised! But, you've got to trust me on this it's a gut feeling and it's telling me not to go through with that."

"Well you do what you want, I was told we were hitting the electronic department, and that's what I intend to do," said her short tempered girlfriend, as she gave her a good luck kiss on the cheek. Peridot exits the car, greeted by sunlight and freeing all the nervous breaths into the open air.

"Meet me in the dressing room, in thirty. If not I'm leaving your butt here!" Lapis yells out the window, Peridot replied by flicking her off playfully.

Deep down Lapis knows Peridot will have a better chance walking away with something on her own. They've done enough jobs where Lapis feels confident enough in her partner's ability to get it done alone.

Lapis waits in the car to watch Peri wiggle her white shorts into the store, prompting Lapis to get out finally.

Fourth of July weekend is upon them, so normally you will see an abundance of families and patrons alike flock to stores like these for the amazing sales and mark downs. Making it relatively easy to steal amongst the chaos.

Peridot made her way inside, not without noticing the security camera situation. CTV's on the ceiling and loss preventing sensors at the door.

"Hello, may I help you?" A perky retail worker caught Peridot in mid-scheme, she turned around to greet her, "Um Yes, does this place sell video games?" Peridot asks.

"Yes we do, over on our far right, over there," the employee pointed overhead. Peridot thanks her and wanders to that general area.

Lapis makes it inside finally and mingles herself behind a group of older woman. She clutched her on tote bag perched on her shoulder and made her way to 'Women's Apparel'.

Peridot reaches the electronic department, featuring security cams out the wazoo. Inching her way towards video games, she scans whatever is worth taking at this point. Her eyes stopped to focus on the prize worth taking. A retro copy of 'Kompy's Kastle' for her system, not even the marketplaces online could carry such treasures.

On the other side of the store, Lapis has a bag more stuffed then the time she entered. Holding two shirts in her size, pajamas and a few things for Peridot. She managed to keep her actions hidden from anyone near her, even the cameras over head in a technique called "blind-spotting."

I should get some underwear while I'm here.

Peridot reaches out for the game, until she was interrupted by an overly helpful electronic department employee.

"Need any help ma'am?"

"I'm just looking right now, thank you." Peridot waves.

"If you need anything let me know!"

How about a little space you belligerent...

Twenty-five minutes has passed and Peridot starts to get anxious while stuck in place figuring out ways to go about stealing her desired item. She took the plastic encased video game into her hands and took a quick look around to see if she's alone. She is, indeed. As casual as Peridot could possibly act, she strides her way out of 'electronics' with her game in hand.

Peridot made her way into apparel, sneaking pass the innkeeper who was busy tapping away on her phone to even notice.

"Lapis? Lapis?," she whispers along each stall door seeing if Lapis held up to her earlier remark about meeting here. Suddenly, a pair of hands found Peridot's mouth and pulling her arm into a dressing station so she couldn't scream.

She was greeted by a nude Lapis who had stripped down to nothing spending her time trying on clothing.

"Why are you naked?" Peridot asked.

"Why AREN'T you naked?" Lapis replied.

Lapis hugs her from behind. Peridot accepts the warmth of her bare breasts nudged into the pocket of her back. "Did you find something?" Lapis asks. Peridot hands her the copy of Kompy's Kastle, Lapis stabs the secure plastic with her nail to unwrap the game. She held the physical disk in her hand to safely keep in the pages of her book and puts it in her bag.

"Now, did you make sure no one saw you?"

"I did!" Peridot seen her girlfriend naked more times than she can count. Never in a public facility, which is somewhat the same but feels completely new to Peridot. Lapis stared into her giving her the usual 'do me' eyes, Peridot looks to her side to see her ass on full display filling the body mirror behind us.

Peridot gives in to the temptress' curvaceous form by cupping the bottom grasp of her ass in her hands lightly. "Oh Peridot..." sensually said by the tall girl getting her bottom massaged. Lapis holds onto Peridot's shoulders for dear life, when her fingers explicably grazes her moist insides.

"Shoplifting really does get you off, huh." Peridot deducted, taking note of how drenched the pads of her fingers are.

"You have no idea, why don't you take a closer look?" Lapis guided Peridot down to her knees for what comes next. At first Peridot appreciates the sight of her girlfriend's dripping folds, taking in the scent of musk confining her sex.

Lapis became red in the face feeling the shorter girl's breath guiding forth her coo. "What are you waiting for?" Lapis asked becoming hotter and bothered.

"I'm just enjoying the sites, I'm a tourist after all." Peridot joked, now it's her turn to tease.

Soon enough, the tip of her tongue traced her sex, tasting Lapis' sheer excitement. Peridot rolls her muscle along the perturbing nub driving Lapis to the point of swallowing her own moans in fear of being discovered.

Peridot's mouth pleasings causes Lapis to kick in a hitch, and shake around her interlocked head. She feels her orgasm on the ropes then her legs gave out slamming her bottom on a service bench. Peridot didn't skip a beat as her unrelenting spirit tongue fucked Lapis into submission. Lapis looks down at her, Peridot's eyes hasn't left hers watching how good of a job she's performing with a coy smile. That image alone gave Lapis contractions as a steam of liquid pushes Peridot's head back to take it all in.

"Dang girl, just wow," Lapis praised. "I could really go for some pizza right about now. Meet me in the food court, hopefully there's pizza there."

-

Peridot leaves the dressing room first, not caring about being spotted by the worker who runs it. She headed towards the door and leaves the store. Outside, a nearby directory informed her that the food court is three doors left, her stomach growled more and began to walk in that direction.

Lapis herself leaving the dressing room, only this time the employee noticed her, "Everything fit okay?"

"You bet, I'll take it. Could you point me to check out?"

"Sure, right at the front. Have a good day!"

Lapis reached the checkout only to look at the ridiculous line and made her pleased to know that her five finger discount allows her to skip the line and not pay. With zero interruption, Lapis fled the store with her items.

Peridot found herself in the food court, her stomach rumbled over the many choices she's been offered. Pillow talk proves Lapis' hunger for Pizza. Peridot spots an available pizza buffet and begins her trot to the line ahead.

Pizzas pulled high in many variations and sizes made Peridot realize Lapis didn't say what toppings she wanted at the time. She pulls out her phone to reach out to her until she spotted Lapis looking for her in the food court.

Lapis finds peridot in the crowd, a smile soon followed when their eyes met.

Peridot smiled as well and almost waved her over until a man dressed in a security outfit broke her field of vision. He flashes a collapsable wallet barring his credential badge and said, "I'm with loss prevention, we need you to come with us in a calm manner."

A million ideas ran through Peridot's mind all at once. She looks to her left seeing more security surrounding her causing quite a scene in the food court today. She thought about running, she really did, but knowing you might not have anywhere to run to leaves little weight to that idea. She looked to Lapis, thirty feet ahead, Lapis caught wind of the situation with a horrified look plastered to her face. Peridot mouthed the word, "Go" to her in a crumbling display that went unnoticed to her opposition.

Lapis fought her tears and left the food court.  
Peridot gave her answer, "Okay." the team of security escorted her out of the building.

Meanwhile, Lapis fallen distraught upon seeing her girlfriend get hauled away for stealing. She grips her chest to fight the choking pain she feels, I told you my gut is always accountable, Lapis blamed but she knows in her heart that there's still time to save her. If they watched her taking that video game, then they probably have a place to hold shoplifters somewhere in the same store.

Lapis hauls ass into the store she stole from, looking around frantically for Peridot.

"Hello, can I help you with anything?"

"I don't think that's possible, I got it from here." Lapis evaded. She speed-walks towards the back of the store to see if her theory was proven, she ended up in the sports section of the store. Until a group of security was shown walking in her direction, she avoided getting seen by ducking in a nearby aisle.

With a quick peek, she finds out Peridot is walking with them with her head bowed in complete shame.

Don't worry baby, I'll think of something.

Lapis' time is running out. If they're bringing her back here then there is a holding place for shoplifters to wait for the police to pick them up. If she goes through those doors, it would have all been for nothing. Fuck, Fuck, FUCK! What do I do?!

In that short time, Lapis took a second look around in the aisle she was standing in. A promotional display of Fourth of July fireworks, an aisle solely dedicated for patriotic freedom. Or the worlds best distraction. Lapis fished her pockets and pulls out a lighter and scanned along the aisle for the biggest explosive she could find. This looks promising, she thought looking at a rather violent looking rocket. She rips the plastic pulling the rope fuse out of the packaging. This is fucking insane, but please run. Lapis ignited the fuse, and ran like hell towards the exit.

Peridot is on the verge of tears as if this walk was going to be her last. That one intimate moment with Lapis will be our last. I'm sorry Lapis, I hope you'll move on. This is where my story ends, this is--

BOOOOOM!!!

Right on cue as everyone in the store ducked in cover from the powerful sound bouncing across the walls and stirring a panic. The first firework caught fire due to its plastic incasing, and spreads its flames to the other awaiting explosives.

\--my chance! Peridot sends a hard blow to the guard's stomach, and sprints away from continual blasts. In this chaos, people fled for the doors. The few that stayed took advantage to fill there own pockets with wares. Some of them rioted and that really costed Peridot's last hopes for humanity. Smoke soon filled the air like a blanket, making it harder to see. Peridot treaded forward towards the distant glow of light, becoming brighter with each step.

Peridot continues her path, reaching the outside finally. People were scouring the streets and out of building with a fire alarm blaring across the parkway. In this confusion, Peridot felt a tad strange leaving without a hitch when she did, almost as if someone was looking out for her.

Her daze ended when a car slams on the breaks right in front of her near the walkway. Peridot recognized the car and quickly climbed inside. Lapis rips through the parking lot and speeds into oncoming traffic.

"Are you okay?" Lapis asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine... did you see what happ-"

"Yeah, that was me. They were going to press charges against you." Lapis said straightforwardly.

Peridot grips the armrest knowing what Lapis did for her.

"Jesus." Peridot squeaked.

Lapis grabs her partner's hand and holds it tight, "I really thought I lost you back there," Lapis confessed, "I told you not to go against my gut."

"And I told you to leave!" They both laughed as if a heavy weight had been lifted off the couple.

"I was sorta right too! Before it all went to shit I said you are being strong for the both of us." Peridot mentioned.

" Then, I guess we were both right at being wrong, together," Lapis concluded.

Peridot felt immensely better after what has been said and after the day she had. That close call leading to complete havoc and destruction could really knock the wind out of a person. "Do you mind if I sleep this trip back, I'm still a little shook up." Lapis nodded and let go of Peridot's hand to maintain her steering.

Peridot held her freedom tight as she drifts away on the open road. There's nothing like a long and boring car ride to ease one's many nerves.


	3. DISTRACTIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in lieu of attention much?

"Are you going to be on that all night?" Lapis shouted at the back of her head.

Peridot shrugs in her trance, on yet another hot streak in one of those battle royal types.

-

For weeks, massive amounts of time galavanting online with a group of friends and completely consuming her downtime after work. Lapis has had enough of being ghosted and decided to fight back for her girlfriend's attention.

Lapis hid an online purchase for such occasion. It's sex, the lack thereof drove her to buy a medium sum of high end lingerie. She made sure she got home from work early for Peridot's arrival. In her presentation, a deep black woven bodysuit + chocker combo with loose straps holding her hanging cleavage display.

Her bodysuit fitted nicely hugging her bottom in satin underwear. Lapis revels in the smooth silk seeping deep into places regular underwear could never stimulate. It makes her excited, excited for Peridot to come home soon. So much after trying on her ensemble she couldn't tear herself from the mirror.

Somehow her hands found that satin, then the same material found the edge of the countertop   
gently rocking her pelvis forward along the corner. She looks back at her reflection, thinking she's the sexiest girlfriend in the world for this. Self explorations of her radiant flesh to the point of blushing madly in her own actions to surface deep admiration.

Not bad, she thought, holding a handful of ass to eagle spread away from her neighboring cheek. Lapis enjoys the site of her own back-shots, a real gazelle if there ever was one. She ceases her grinding, to bend over to spread wider than before. Enough to let them loose to gyrate allowing them to suck the fabric further.

Lapis snapped out of it when she hears Peridot come home preemptively whispering, "Ready" to herself. A self encouraging slap on her rear granted her the courage she needed, she's ready to completely knock the wind out of Peridot's lungs.

"Welcome home, love." Lapis says in her low tone sultry voice. Peridot threw her shoes in a nearby closet, tosses her bag about with out care and sprints past Lapis having zero regard of her existence.

"Heybabelongday,gonnaplayFortniteKbye," is all Lapis could gather in that meek exchange before her girlfriend disappears into bedroom.

"Not again," Lapis pinched her brow and walked back to the bathroom but not without slamming the door.

Her body against the other end of the door with her hand firmly grasping the doorknob to fight back the tears. They opened, Lapis was met again with her image, and that really seem to calm her down. She stepped forward on the bath mat wiggling her toes through the shag material, inching closer towards the reflection.

"Hello again," she greets herself. Both hands slips under both straps freeing her breasts from confinement.

-

Peridot lays flat on her stomach on top of their comforter with controller in hands. Deeply invested in her game, she had already reached out to a longtime online gamer friend who shared current cue.

Behind Peridot is Lapis sitting in a computer chair far from happy with Peridot as of right now. The feeling of being unappreciated didn't sit right with her, shelling out money for her partner to not bat a single lash at. That feeling soon dissipated, as she unwillingly fell asleep in her chair.

Few hours have gone by as the night eats day leaving Lapis a snoring mess. One deep snore after another until the deepest one tore her away from slumber. As her vision returns, she felt annoyed to see Peridot still at it. She shakes her jet lag and speaks up..

"Are you going to be on that all night?" Lapis scorned to a shrugging Peridot.

Which only made matters worst, Lapis stood up and walked in front of the screen.

"Move it, Lazuli! I'm the ninth person left, what are you doing?"

"Did you even notice what I'm wearing for you?"

"Well , you have your ass out. That's something," Peridot snarks.

"I'm so glad you noticed, it's out for YOU! Are you going to handle it?" Lapis stomps her foot.

"Can't you see I'm busy right now?"

Lapis became red in the face, "Still," Lapis points at her own body. Peridot forfeited her attention to Lapis to focus on the game again. Defeated, Lapis lunged back into the computer chair behind the stingy gamer.

"Thank you for participating in this game we call, lust!"

P0Psh0veL0ve420: "What was that?"

"Nothing. My girlfriend is just chewing me out, yet again," Peridot grumbled to her headset, catching an exasperated sigh from Lapis reclining back even further than before. For the brief seconds Lapis filled her line of sight, Peridot had to admit her mouth watered upon the new sight of her. That however didn't relinquish her thirst for blood as she countered a team of two, finishing them off unscathed, without the help of her teammate.

Peridot rejoices, commending her own skill without ever having to put the sticks down. Screaming her praises towards her receiver.

Lapis spins herself dizzy escaping death's grip of boredom. Eventually, she gets tired her chair returns facing towards the tv and notices Peridot wearing her work uniform.

Black slacks and a white shirt, a fitting attire for a waitress, maybe. Her geek squad job permits her to wear a tie, she has it flipped over her shoulder.

Millions of thoughts went spiraling in the mind of Lapis, while starring at her girlfriend's petite rear she loves to take naps on.

Acting on pure instinct, Lapis left her chair and joined Peridot on top of their comforter.

"Look who's awake," Peridot announced keeping her eyes glued to the screen as her Partner quietly crept up from behind. Lapis pushes aside the comforter Peridot draped on her back when she got cold.

"Look who's still in her geek uniform," Lapis pointed out.

"Geek SQUAD uniform," Peridot corrected.

"I know what I said and it's coming off." Lapis mounts Peridot's rear sinking her just a bit deeper into the mattress. Lapis arches forward close enough for her lips to press against her ear, she whispers, "Why don't you camp in that house for second."

Peridot shudders to the tone of sensuality leaving goosebumps. She already had plans to loot it, but Peridot went along with innuendo Lapis spat to see where it leads.

As requested Peridot's avatar traversed inside the fore mentioned house ducking under a staircase to be left idle.

"Arms up!" Lapis instructed, as if on cue Peridot tucks her neck inside her shirt while the lady on top of her slipped it off and tossed near the closet.

"Now doesn't that feel nice and less restricting for you?" Lapis asked.

"It does," Peridot answers.

"Just looking out for my mlg! Now get mama them dubs!" Lapis cheers.

She has the lingo down at least, Peridot thought.

That's all the fuel Peridot needed to bring out her fire and sure it was in that classic monotone Lapis loves to use, but to Peridot it was still nice she becoming invested in her hobbies.

Lapis is becoming invested all right, but not with Peridot's dumb game. Starting from mid-neck, she winds a single finger down her back to play with warm flesh and Lapis became satisfied in hearing tiny mmm sounds coming from the girl under her. Peridot's back gets massaged, relieving all tension embedded in her lower lumbar.

Peridot blasts back at the opposition when her location has been compromised. Too busy to care at the moment, her pants became undone by a quick shimmy from Lapis.

Peridot's butt became exposed giving Lapis 'ample time' to think lewd thoughts. She smiles searching for the perfect window to strike after she finishes a squad off or two. After barely making out of storm and loosing her squad member, Peridot secures her spot in the final ten.

Peridot became more vocal now that her butt is getting massaged. Lapis was lost, Peridot's panties are bundled halfway down here thighs. Lapis noticed how wet Peridot is, due to her lust for winning and Lapis resurfacing. Five people are left in the match. 

P0Psh0veL0ve420: AVENGE ME SIS!

"You got it--AHHHH!" Peridot fumbled her words into a high pitched squeal when Lapis consumes Peridot from the back like J-ELLO.

P0Psh0veL0ve420: BEHIND YOU GIRL

Her squad member warned, after bullets whizzed by from her six. She stopped to build a base leading upwards, peeking behind cover gave Peridot insight on who's tailing her. Turns out a four man squad, sought out to kill her, Peridot injures one of them knocking them down. On the mic, Peridot sounds like a dehydrated puppy in heat the way she pants deep from tongue stimuli.

P0Psh0veL0ve420: Peri? You good?

Peridot muted her mic when her servicing gets chatty, "Lapis I'm going to cum, it's going to mess up my game."

"Says you," Lapis argues, and presses a single finger to be enveloped by her taught pussy. Peridot shrieks, takes another life and not letting up get focus as she fights an orgasm. Lapis gets pleased seeing those small hips jerk forward and discharges moisture onto the bed.

Throughout her sin, she cleans up house once again giving her yet another victory Royale. Her partner P0Psh0veL0ve420 sings her praises, and Lapis congratulated her from behind.

Peridot twists back as if she notices her girlfriend's existence for the first time tonight.

"Wow! New body suit?" Peridot asks excited.

Lapis rolls her eyes and slaps Peridot on the rear. Her yelp came with an 'ow' after taking the backyard sting, "What the hell was that for?"


	4. THE HOT SANDS   OF MUTUAL LUST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEACH FUN

Ever since her youth as a little girl, Lapis' beach experiences always ended with a big smile on her face. Growing up held difficulty in her life as most treasured figures but she could always recall good memories taking place with her feet in the sand.

Where her first steps ended with tumble. Lapis learned how to swim in shallow end of the ocean, believe it or not! And yes we all hear stories of people getting that first painful sunburn, but that will have a special place in her heart and mind.

So when Peridot checks the weather on her smart watch being promised clear skies at a reasonably hot weather for Saturday. All was decided to whisk her friend Lapis away on a weekend getaway to the local beachfront.

Which made Lapis scream internally. Which also made her externally scream her praises out loud in unison, hugging and shaking Peridot's weightless body 'till disorientation.

"WAAA--- Get a grip Lapis, it's just the beach," Peridot flailing off her feet defending herself from breaking in Lapis' arms.

"REEE---It's way more than that! Peridot! We are going to have the best weekend ever, just you wait!" Lapis jostles her roommate more in aggressive hugging making Peridot's face resemble Christmas. A deadly mix of pale green probably from the motion sickness and peering red blush from the sudden attention.

Lapis realized her friend's struggle and let her loose immediately, causing her friend to flop back down to the kitchen floor. "I got a little carried away from hearing good news for once, I'm sorry Peri, " Lapis remorses.

Peridot relapses from dizziness, "That was actually pretty thrilling, we'd have to that do that again sometime," Peridot hair frizziness and joking fashion made her friend snort, "You know I was thinking we could do a picnic, too!"

Lapis' eyes transforms into stars upon her friend's bright idea and decides to give her own insight,

"To be honest that would be a first for me. My family would plan to eat junk like fast food burgers after trips to the beach. To kick back with you at nice picnic on the beach looks like the best day ever in my book!"

Lapis' exclaims making Peridot smile harder than before, "Ooof, maybe we could pack fried chicken or maybe those mini cupcakes from the corner bakery?"

"Here's an idea," Peridot shares, "Why not burgers, I mean you said your family always enjoy them afterwards and we're like family, so why don't we...," she stopped mid thought to see Lapis' face light up in her lucid merry-time wonder, "Umm...are you okay?"

"Well, you're being cute again so prepare to brace yourself for another hug," Lapis raised her arms while walking towards her friend for a surprising softer more intimate embrace.

Peridot found her nose prodding between the boobs of a Lapis humming peacefully away in her happy state. Only this time an exasperated Peridot goes weak in passion responding back with muffled, "Oomfs"

 

Saturday

 

The unlikely duo found their comfort seeing the beach and noticing it being almost completely vacant while pulling up. Lapis gets out of the driver seat in a rush to take in the sights filled with salted air in radiant sunlight.

Peridot pops the trunk open to retrieve gear and her basket of food, "What should we do first Lapisssssss," Peridot trails off like a babbling idiot after watching Lapis peel from her cover up revealing skin and swimwear.

Peridot swallows harder from getting a more than gracious back view from her companion. Watching her deliciously fit ass eating high waisted swim bottoms until Lapis adjusts it, snapping out of her lewd infested gaze.

Peridot kept her attention at those perfect legs shaking in delight of this good day. The very same legs she would often fantasize about on a daily basis. Even risking quick glances to her friend's chest and not without enjoying the pronounced cleavage in a strapless bikini top.

Lapis had already slipped into her own world of grand escapes. As if her spirit returns every time she makes contact with her favorite place. Loose sand between her toes felt hot on the parking lot bringing back fond memories. The distant cries of seagulls sent a good chill down her spine. Sunshine in her face and the subtle taste and smell of the ocean air made her feel at peace.

Snapping out of her apparent trance, she looks back at Peridot who had disconnected from the server. Standing there drooling holding a picnic basket and a beach towel. In her pinning she already forgot to remove her own cover up. made her forget to remove her cover up.

Lapis was always wise to her friend's huge crush on her even though she never admitted to it. She became hugely aware of Peridot undressing her with her eyes, she grins and decides to tease her hard for this.

"Cat got your tongue?" Lapis asks.

"Yeah something like that," Peridot responds having dry mouth.

"I wanna see you, now." Lapis demands.

Peridot gets caught off guard blushing madly, " Oh of course but shouldn't we set up first?"

"We are at the beach, I wouldn't want you to get dehydrated in that robe, take it off," Peridot nods in agreement and sets the stuff back into the trunk to take off her cover.

Lapis took a step back to admire Peridot's swimsuit and gets a little 'handsy,' "My, oh my, Miss Peridot where did you get this number, I think I would have remember you telling me you owned a 'thong-kini' you dirty gal," Lapis teases.

"I came to get more color on my skin, that's why I wore them," Peridot explains.

"More color on your cheeks? Not to mention your flushed face," Lapis added.

"I'm not used to this much affectionate attention...from you," Peridot stifles.

"I'll say," Lapis plays with her bikini bottom by stretching the elastic band allowing it to slip off her finger for pleasing snap on Peridot's backside, "EEEP," Peridot yelps.

"Let's eat," Lapis says leading Peridot onto the beachfront.

Picnic

They picked a nice spot away from the incoming tide which finally explains the lack of beach goers at this hour. Peridot sets up the scene by forking a parasol, laying down a picnic blanket, setting out disposable dishes and cutlery.

For this special occasion,Peridot kept her word getting two sizable burgers from a trendy restaurant she's been dying to try out for the longest time. Cupcakes for dessert and a bottle of sparkling apple cider with two plastic champagne glasses. Lapis watched her prep with a pleased stature. They dug into their cheeseburgers, giving off sounds of culinary pleasures.

"Damn, that's a good burger and surprisingly crisp," Lapis commented having stray ketchup on her lips. 

"I'd pick gourmet over fast food any day," Peridot confides before taking another bite.

Peridot fishes for the bottle opener in the basket and begins to tear the gilded cellophane material of the nose. After popping the top, the foamy apple scented bubbles came forth, Peridot reacts quick by digging the bottle into the sand so the juice wouldn't ruin the blanket.

The foam ceased its spewing, Peridot grabs two imitation glasses and pours the amber liquid between them.

"How romantic of you," Lapis teases, "How did you know I like apple cider?"

"Just had a hunch, I guess," Peridot shrugs and hands her friend a glass.

Lapis finished her burger and thanked Peridot for her graciousness. Peridot only finishes half, and boxes the rest for a light dinner tonight. Then the cupcakes called Lapis' name in their red velvety glory. She picks one with rich buttercream frosting, peeling the wrapper completely off and goes in for a satisfying bite.

"Mmmmm," Lapis indulges, "This cupcake is literally mouth sex, try some," Lapis holds out the cupcake she was eating for Peridot to taste. Peridot went in for a bite, until a glob of frosting fell onto her midsection.

"Whoa, Lapis!" Peridot was about to wipe it away until Lapis puts the cake back down and stops her from wiping the cream away.

"It's my fault, allow me," On impulse and because it looked so good on her, Lapis leans in close to her stomach and takes a good swipe of the fallen frosting using her tongue.

The sensation became to much for Peridot. She tenses up feeling bubbly, making her moan a bit after each lap.

"Well what do ya know it's even sweeter when it's on your body, how about that," Lapis watches Peridot squirm her hips each time her tongue made contact. Most of it was gone, only a little bit remained, Lapis uses her lips to invade the rest of the sugar off of the yelping Peridot.

Lapis rose back to her original spot on the blanket smacking her lips and picked up her cupcake again, "You ticklish, Peridot?"

"You could say that I didn't expect that to happen," Peridot says in a stilted manner.

Lapis returned to feasting on her cupcake like nothing ever happened. Peridot is visibly stiff as a plate after what had transpired.

Holy crap that was hot, I mean that wasn't just Lapis mindlessly flirting with me like the usual, that was different. Is it the heat making her act like this, is it the beach itself?

During their nourishment, the conversation fell dead leaving Peridot hornier than small puppy abusing a stuffed animal. Then the clean up came, leaving them to their dormant thoughts about each other. Lapis felt a bit guilty taking advantage of her friend's desire for herself and decides to make it up to her by evening the score.

Lapis lays down on her stomach which causes Peridot to look at the waves ahead to get her mind of off Lapis' body up close.

"Hey Peridot, could you help your girl out?" Lapis asked holding a large bottle of sunscreen.

"Um sure," Peridot's reluctance peers when she accepts the bottle.

Lapis moves the loose strands of hair to the insides of her neck revealing every inch of her smooth back, well almost every inch; her bikini is in the way.

"You wouldn't mind if I went under the straps, do ya?" Peridot politely asks. Lapis responds by taking her top completely off and rested back on the article of clothing, giving Peridot the quickest flash of her life. Good thing Lapis is faced away to not whiteness Peridot's face going full ripe tomato. "That's...better."

Don't overthink this, I'm just a good friend just  
applying some sunscreen, perfectly normal. Welp, here goes nothing, Peridot rubs the oiled substance between her hands fighting the uncontrolled shaking she's battling. Don't be gay, Don't be gay, Don't be gay, Don't be gay, Don't be gay, Don't be gay, Don't be gay, Don't be gay, Don't be gay, for once in your life don't be gay.

Finally, Peridot musters up the courage to begin starting with the backs of her shoulders earning a breathy sigh from Lapis feeling a certain cool touch of relief.

"Mmm excuse me, your hands... are just really doing it for me," Lapis compliments looking over her shoulder watching Peridot giving her the business.

Gay

Peridot covered most of her friend's back with sun preventing sheen having it glazed like a good donut. Speaking of glazing, Lapis felt very contempt of ruining her bottoms with natural moisture without ever stepping in the ocean yet. Peridot hadn't yet noticed Lapis becoming turned on just from stimulating cream all over her upper and lower lumbar.

Peridot wasn't deaf to her pleased whines taking it all in stride by deeming herself as the greatest impromptu masseuse.

The fire in her loins rose to peak heights when Peridot's hands massaged her hips, it made her arch her back like caterpillar thanks to pure instinct.

After her hips were treated, Peridot made her way to her delicious legs which were already smooth to the touch.

From the insides of Lapis thighs to the back of her heels. Peridot wiped her brow to take in her hard work after a job well done.

Well that was intense, "Okay, Lapis put your bathing suit back on," Peridot said closing the cap. Lapis snaps her head up from such absurdity, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I did your whole backside!" Peridot

"You forgot my backside," Lapis looks back at it to admittedly ask Peridot to tread those treasured waters. Reducing Peridot's mind to a complete standstill in her friend's boldness caused her to become incredibly horny for her chance to fondle butt.

She replied by flicking the cap out once more to squeeze a portion and no words were exchanged. Lapis watches open hands greeting the ample parts of her ass, carefully sliding and kneading deep into her flesh.

Lapis' buries her face into the towel to not let off an embarrassing cry. She couldn't collect herself in time before her bottoms were yanked from her hips. Falling to her knees, "Peridot, o my stars," she stressed. Becoming overly stimulated knowing Peridot has laid eyes on her bare sopping sex for the first time and at the beach no less.

The intimate sight of her friend has been beheld, her mound just a hair distance away from grope city, population them. She swallows hard learning how turned on Lapis is, becoming oddly proud of the prior sensations she plagued her wanting pussy.

What are friends for?

Her very next move didn't require lotion, only a hand to cup her love tunnel and fingers dragging across the damp skin in sideways motions. Lapis looks back stunned and groans to see her friend licking the excess off of herself, "What do ya know, your backside tastes surprisingly sweet, how about that?" Peridot calls back to a previous frosting themed scene.

"Ha ha! I get it I'm gross, don't make it weird," Lapis advises.

"You're the one being weird to begin with," Peridot remarks kneading her much present clitoris with a folded knuckle. Lapis but her lip, turning into putty and pointing her nose to the sky.

"You didn't give me enough time, for a comeback you cheat," Lapis

Peridot replied back by circling her digit around and over the nub causing Lapis' vision to blur making out a low resolution horny Peridot. "Was I supposed too?" Peridot asks in her inquisitively sarcasm tone.

Overhead gulls landed on the beach, some in pairs nearing where the girls had set up camp. Peridot notices and realizes it's her turn to tease.

Peridot leaned in close to her ear and nonchalantly whispers, "Your moaning attracts birds, how about that?"

"You know---"Lapis could've fired back if she wanted to be caught way off guard by Peridot breaking out in song.

WHY DO BIRDS SUDDENLY APPEAR,  
EVERY TIME YOU ARE NEAR,  
JUST LIKE ME, THEY LONG TO BE,  
close to youuuuuu.

"Annnnd you scared them off," Lapis adds making Peridot cease fingering to see that she was right, "Nice song choice by the way, relevant and near perfect!" Lapis compliments.

"Near? But you were near, right?"

"I mean you were shuffling my guts don't get me wrong, but I wasn't close-close"

"Oh," Peridot inverts up to her body, "Well let's bring you there , together then, shall we?"

Lapis spasms subsided then came back again, seeing Peridot's waist in close eye view. Peridot progresses slowly on top of Lapis a more personal approach to orgasm. She allows Peridot to go through with this, but doesn't want her to feel left out.

So she pushed the flimsy bikini aside unleashing Peridot's sensitive bits into play. The dreaded gap has closed, their pussies intermingled for the first time. Peridot wiggles her hips against Lapis, mashing her mound harder to make her neck crane. Both of them, in their confined breath cry out in ecstasy and catching expressions sending them closer to the edge.

Lapis takes advantage of the position to steal a kiss from Lapis almost not realizing her chest stabbing into her crush's. Peridot grips the blanket and the cool sand beneath to grind her pussy faster. Peridot goes in for a kiss and stays giving moans for Lapis to have and eat. Ending up in a slippery mess adding much fuel to their sex hysteria, both of them were close, in need of a sudden release so they held hand in hand rubbing each other raw.

"Ooooof, Peridot, definitely getting near," she admits bitting her own fist. Words couldn't describe the intricate motions required to cum hard from scissoring, but the two showed promising results when their clits met. Pushing to meet their simultaneous climax, Lapis arches up to scream.

Then fell and met with a collapsing Peridot on top. Lapis wraps her arms around her to catch her breath, Peridot calms her body shining from sweat, not without peppering kisses along the neck.

Peridot rests at the nape, then the sounds and sights of waves took their attention in enjoyment. Then a big smile. Lapis felt great having Peridot give her new favorite memory on the beach.


	5. THAT'S REALLY GAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LATE NIGHT COLLEGE VOYUER

The dead of night, where it's old yet young enough for the sun to stay completely hidden. Peridot tosses and turns on her corner twin mattress in mid-sleep. Her body perspiring from the heat in her pajamas making her moist in her own sweat. When her body became clammy from the heat, becoming too much for her she decided to wake up.

Peridot looks over to Lapis' side of the dorm room, taking note that it's completely vacant. She remembered Lapis going on about her new friends inviting her out for a Saturday night filled with fun, laughter and an excessive amount of drinking. Lapis left around seven pm, telling Peridot not to wait up for her.

Peridot is wide awake now, "She's still not back yet?" Peridot snakes her arm under the covers and fishes out her phone. She learns that it's a quarter to four AM.

"I should probably text her to see if she's not in trouble or anything," Peridot thought out loud to herself. If she was to admit that Lapis is her only friend she made on campus, she wouldn't be lying. Peridot found comfort in knowing that only student she could tolerate is her own roommate.

Peridot freezes up, she brought up Lapis' messages on her phone but didn't type one after hearing the jingle of keys on the other side of the door. Peridot panics by throwing the covers over her face to simulate sleeping, she didn't want to appear like she did wait up for Lapis all night.

Peridot listens at the door opening, until a gaggle of whispers overclouded the space.

"your roommate in bed? Should we be doing this?" One voice said, and Peridot couldn't recognize it but soon Lapis spoke up.

"Oh we'll be okay, that little short stack could sleep through a hurricane. I practice yoga almost every night in here while she sleeps and a I don't even get as much as a peep out of her," Lapis explains.

That's what you think, Peridot thought. When Lapis did exercise, falling asleep for Peridot became a lot more hard when her roommate stretches her body in many positions all night. She would pretend, just to see Lapis in action in her guilty pleasure. Taking in the show through half lidded eyes staring at her form defining yoga pants. Not to mention her exposed torso and shoulders when she strides around in her sports bra. Sometimes Peridot pretends to sleep in early for a longer workout, and every time those curious eyes watch Lapis until it's time for bed.

Tonight her face is completely hidden under a blanket and Lapis has brought a late night visitor without asking.

"So this is my bed, hopefully we won't be doing too much sleeping...while I still have you," Lapis swaggers.

"Only if you're lucky," the visitor told in a sing-song fashion.

Are they about to...of course not, in my time knowing Lapis I would at least expect some common decency on her behalf.

Peridot found herself dead wrong at the fact that Lapis is already making moves on her own. The immediate silence is freaking Peridot out a bit until she picks up faint sounds of lip smacks and small moans. Peridot is left feeling awkward from what is transpiring five feet away, it was her natural curiosity that made her take a stealthy peek at Lapis.

Peridot is intrigued by Lapis' tongue work and movements. The way she takes control of her partner. Guiding a supportive hand into the small of her back and another tangled in locks. In the deepest kiss Peridot ever could have whittnessed, her attention lies on her roommate's tongue intertwined with her lover's.

Same risk, different show, Peridot thought to herself.

Lapis ends the make-out portion and found herself on top of her new friend. She gave her a certain look, Peridot catches it, she's never seen Lapis become so intimate before, even if it is with someone else. She likes it, anticipating Lapis' next move.

Lapis' eyes dart to Peridot's side of the room, to find her apparent slumber as a go ahead to progress. "I take it, I'm lucky enough?" Lapis teases.

She's drunk, Peridot stifles her laughter at Lapis flirtatious dialogue, a rightful snort in a wrong place could expose her conscious state. Her laughter dies inside her and is replaced by excitement and intrigue when Lapis pulls her shirt off.

The other girl below follows her lead, stripping whatever had covered her chest. The lone girl grips her sheets quietly. Lapis fiddled with her bra strap and grins when her hips stirs around from the sudden cradling.

Then it happened. Peridot's incognito gawking couldn't suffice her roommate's boobs in a natural moonlit filter. Peridot could even spot mammary veins before Lapis grabs ahold of her own to tease. The very display made Peridot shift her legs from wetness going unnoticed.

Her inner ambitions rose. Heightened to the point of forgetting the act peeping is wrong in the first place.

Lapis arches deep, out of Peridot's view until she rose slowly along with her victim's panties in her teeth guiding along the legs and sliding off of her feet.

Peridot notices Lapis' skirt hiked over her back, in secret she takes advantage of her Devine gift by pleasuring her own blessing. All things considered, Lapis gave her a nice angle to rub too as she performed oral in an outstanding arch. Showcasing a nice and deep white thong, Peridot preemptively shoveling a finger or two inside of herself, not caring about the sounds she makes because now the airways are polluted with lust.

Those sounds of lust had a hint of Lapis, Peridot rubbed her clit faster and closer to the skin for enough friction to get herself way off. Watching Lapis root around a trough like a pig only turned her on more as it went on for what seemed like hours. She imagined getting serviced in the same fashion and in moments Peridot began to believe that she's getting eaten out instead of just hanging back by calling out her name, maybe once.

In a brief period, Peridot forgot where she was for moment, she realized she doesn't care. She sees Lapis taking off her own panties and freaks out putting her edging session to a close.

With one stray sliver of moonlight bouncing off of Lapis' dripping wonder was enough for Peridot to bite the pillow and ride out her orgasm, alone.

Her eyelids went heavy after messing up her sheets, Peridot slowly drifts to sleep while the other two fought to mess up more than their linens.


	6. FLOODGATED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISASTER FIC

Lapis kept a pace when flipping channels, as the distorted images of different programs share graphics of flood warnings in the area. A storm sweeping its way from the coast to devastate a small beach town and surrounding areas. Lapis bundles her tank top over the queasiness after just learning the graduation to a category three turned four.

Loud banging congests the house, Peridot is bracing the windows with 2x4 using hammer and nails. She hasn't stopped since this morning, leaving their house lacking natural sunlight becoming a this dark den of major uncertainty. Peridot felt she was ready to take on anything faces after careful planning before the arrival. Stockpiling basic essentials that lasts for weeks on end, including a raft.

With the final nail in place and a hammer drop, Peridot finds levity in protecting her space hoping it would be enough to take on Mother Nature's divinest of all blessings.

"OH FUCK ME DUDE! PERIDOT GET IN HERE!" Lapis alerts from the other room.

Peridot runs from dinning space, in the den Lapis is curled up on in a toppling ball rocking herself to calm down.

"What is it?" Peridot says with slight concern.

"It jumped from three to four, am I clear?" Lapis springs up and lords closer, "Three to four, where I come from that's called a problem, hmm so what does my brilliant girlfriend does?" Lapis stairs back expecting an answer.

Peridot shifts as she is taken back from Lapis' scene, "I told you we'd be fine Lapis! I've been through storms worst then this, without ever having leaving in this first place and besides the roads for evacuation is 'butts to gutts' we wouldn't make it time anyway," Peridot sits on the couch.

"This is scary, we really shouldn't be here. I mean we're in a severe flood area for crying out loud, are we really going to take are chances with this one because it's looking like an unsafe bet every minute I spend in this place," Lapis allows a tear to fall, Peridot reached out to grab her hand consoling her.

"May it looks bleak, this our home. A lot of blood, sweat," Peridot pauses to wipe Lapis' cheek, "and yes, tears got us where we are today. I'm not abandoning the place we share our love for anything in the world. Like I've told you before seen more hurricanes than you have so I need you to trust me."

"Peridot, if we make it..." Lapis says in a breakdown.

"Shhh..." Peridot hushed pressing on her lips,

"We will make it, I am certain of it. As long as we have each other we can take on any evils."

Peridot leans in to kiss, Lapis crosses her eyes and parts her lips.

The power flickers then cuts completely turning the house dark as spades. Then the power returns as the sudden interruption startled the girls and were greeted to lights, tv functions and various appliances beeping signaling use.

Then the power cuts again only this time there's no telling when it will come back.

A few hours later...

Wind speed became vocal through the plywood boarded windows signaling the storms coming close. After learning the entire neighborhood is either evacuated or without home power Peridot broke out three emergency candles.

Lapis hadn't left her spot since power left, she sat in the dark arms folded trying to contain the array of mixed emotions she's dealing with. Peridot lights one candle and returns to couch holding a body cleaning kit, "We should probably go upstairs and get ready for bed," Peridot suggests.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you," Lapis remarks sarcastically and starts to imitate Peridot's speech, "tHis IS oUR hoME, mAy iT LOoks blEAK!"

Peridot stares blankly in candle light, "stop that you're only frustrated right now and I'm telling you we're going fine, let's go."

Lapis gets up swiping an unlit candle and walks to her girlfriend with a gaze of cruel intentions, she dates the wick to the open flame to ignite her own candle then she went to the staircase.

"I sure hope your right, Peri." she says beginning her ascent and out of view upstairs.

" i sure hope so too," Peridot says to no one to hear her.

\---- 

 

Lapis recognizes her frustration is taking hold of her better judgement and does feels quite guilty for playing mean tonight. Dire events have brought out the worst in people also sometimes the best and she has Peridot to prove that. She also recognized how diligent Peridot has been throughout her stockpiling process just to keep her safe and well. Now her conflicting thoughts have her a headache, she wanted to lie down in bed but she reeked of cold sweat. She has the body cleaning kits Peridot packed and figured that this is the best time for a wash.

Upstairs in the loft area is a beautiful bay window displaying the coastline in its horizontal beauty, basically the most aesthetic place in house to the occupants standards. Now, its boarded up to prevent glass from flying at deadly speeds, except for a courtesy peephole Peridot installed. The reason is to see the oncoming horror the storm projects. Peridot spots the fairing flag, red with a black square meaning 'hurricane' and its flapping violently to the east.

She spots fallen trees blocking intersections, but had not toppled on the neighbor's houses yet. Waves had more definition as the wind carries them with a strong velocity.

The storm is upon them, the only thing to do is wait it out and pray for the best. Peridot fidgets a small black velvet box in her hands, it's been in her possession since she started dating Lapis. Waiting for the right time to present it in a warm fashion. She holds it close to her chest when she went down stairs, in good time, Peridot thought to herself.

With all of the gear moved upstairs, she forgets that little black box on the kitchen counter in her eagerness to return to Lapis.

Peridot goes through the loft space to enter their bedroom. "Lapis, you okay?" Peridot spotted candlelight coming from the bathroom and enters slowly. She was met by a stark naked Lapis toweling herself with moist towelettes, Peridot always admired her girlfriend's body for as long as she could remember, she takes the image of Lapis' panties hanging off her ankles with her pert breasts proudly presented for her.

The candle in the mirror effect illuminated the mid sized bathroom with a warm glow adding much to Lapis' gorgeous figure.

"I'm getting better," Lapis says rubbing the cloth over her pussy leaving her lips in its shimmering glory. She began to play with her clit, and laughed at herself for staggering Peridot to the point of keeping her eyes below. Lapis bites her lip, and sped her fiddling also pinches her left nipple making her softly moan by getting into more. Peridot's wandering eyes drove her insane, something about this is becoming very hot for Lapis, so she ditches the cloth to prod her throbbing opening. "I'm getting so much better," Lapis says gritting her teeth as her finger enters with slippery ease.

Peridot finds her hand slipping under the waistband of her sweatpants pulling them slightly down where you could see her trim. Sliding her finger effortlessly from watching for too long, jilling themselves crazy in front of each other. When they weren't using eye contact, their eyes explored one another in steamy passion, nipples going hard as rocks, making a mess of themselves for visual stimulation.

Peridot walks closer to her unable to hang back but still able to finger herself to high heaven. Her free hand embraced Lapis' face deep into each other's eyes, Lapis whispers, "I'm sorry for everything," Lapis said as sincere as possible.

"I'm sorry too, can we ride out this storm not being at each others throats?" Peridot asks.

"Let's get you cleaned up first," Lapis says.

She agrees and does not question it.

Lapis walks past her leaving a seductive trail to follow. "Strip," Lapis sits on the bed and waits for her, Peridot takes her time in the dim lit room, so much time Lapis decides to help her out. Peridot stood there naked giving in to Lapis' carnal needs for affection.

Lapis took some soap pads and began to clean Peridot's body of dirt leaving a pleasant berry scent.

Carefully copping feels and not missing a spot, except for Peridot's blooming flower swelling up from the attention or lack thereof. She moans softly at Lapis' outrageous teasings. Unable to touch herself knowing Lapis will end the sponge bath completely, she only whimpers out for more love and certain attention.

Lapis praises the methodical ways Peridot carries herself, it just works and does it so good for Lapis . Even in the past if time could tell beautiful moments spent among adolescence, just the two of them counting on one another to get a step further in life.

Lapis holds Peridot still using her free arm knowing she's sensitive to titplay. All it took one fast swipe against both nubs with the damp cloth made Peridot shutter nicely against her. Peridot cooed from the wet flesh draft breaking out goosebumps on her chest. Her breasts were all clean now and Peridot considered that a fact until her groping became aggressive making her cry out for Lapis' mercy.

The dry bath exfoliating her skin baby soft, her arms and back tender to her girlfriend's hungry touches. Those hands found her fairly petite ass and begun massaging deep under the cleft bring her on her toes. Enjoying the sight of Peridot's soaking wet thigh gap the cloth hasn't cleaned yet.

Filled with the drunken musk of arousal, Peridot's legs give out and lands back onto the bed. Lapis climbs on top of her ass first until her dripping slit fills her entire vision. She tucks her hands under to spread her lips wide to find her minuscule clitoris. Lapis places her tongue flat on the nub causing a squeal or two spawning from her crotch.

Peridot catches on to her salacious act. She darts her tongue in return tasting acidic taste she learned to love the past few years. Lapis arches her hips against her tongue even paused pleasing her back as stimulation over powers the senses.

Peridot takes Lapis in her mouth, the scratch of pubis raked harder on her cheek as she gets deep into her lover's guts. Lapis delivers a ragged breath out loud to the intense action. That gave a smile on Peridot's behalf finding herself at awe at how potent her work is receiving in return.

Lapis dives a finger in her wet folds as a rebuttal and Peridot moans inside her seizing pussy. The lovers did their very best turning each other out in a fluid heavy presentation.

Peridot's tongue tingles her intimate flesh. Her nose tickles the harden nub at the crest of her labia. Lapis has two fingers in the mouth of Peridot's sex pushing forward in approval as her time becomes numbered.

"ALMOSt there, don't stop!" Lapis announces to muffled sounds of consent below her.

Lapis grabs her boob to rock out the devastating orgasm on Peridot's face. Lapis screams in desperation to have finger move faster causing eyes below to roll to the back of her head.

The two gays received the flush of lust as they share sudden cries and cum in unison. They had gone for what seemed like hours only to end up in an entanglement of satisfaction.

\----

The couple cuddled close together letting the wind force rock the house to sleep with the hard patter of rain became white noise to the snuggled survivors.

Peridot only shared thirty minutes inside of Lapis' spoon who had already dozed off first when they finished. If only they were awake to witness their home being flooded as time goes on. Unfortunately, the house didn't sustain high flood waters that devastated the entire neighborhood.

The entire floor is five feet deep in dirty water, destroying their stuff in the process. Their worst nightmare is happening while they had just shard a good dream filled with romantic nonsenses.

Peridot's eyes shot open to the sounds of flowing water below. She wakes up hard, harder than she ever had in her life, practically springs out of bed waking Lapis up.

Peridot ran wearing only her panties, just to see if her suspicions were correct, she went for the door scaring Lapis.

"Peri? what's going on!"

Peridot didn't answer only to be horrified at the fact that her entire first floor turned into poorly managed swimming pool.

"Fuck me, it's coming through the goddamn doggie door!" she deducts from the staircase after seeing a stream of rushing water coming from the kitchen doggy hatch door floating on the surface of the water.

Peridot ran back in her room,"Were taking on water downstairs," she told Lapis, head for the attic," Peridot yanks the cord connected to the attic door springing forth a ladder, " Peridot got in her wetsuit and goggle.

"What are you going do?" Lapis says grabbing her robe, "The house is already flooded, whatever your going back for isn't worth it."

Peridot couldn't assert an appropriate response, only pulled Lapis close to what may be her last kiss. Then a look only someone like Lapis could understand, Peridot breaks the kiss and runs out the door. Lapis climbed the ladder up to the attic. 

How could I have forgotten my grandma's ring, I'm such a fuck up, Peridot thought beating her self up for past ignorance. She regains her hope going back downstairs to see most of her appliances and furniture submerged in murky water.

She enters into the water on the last steps, and wades down to the lower level with hear head poking through the surface. Paddling to the kitchen, she climbs onto the counter island to stand and search for the precious black box. She felt the water increasing on her ankles by the second in her spastic shuffle, having it be pitch black was definite problem to deal with.

Remembering the emergency flashlight placed on top of the oven vent made her inch closer to the edge and jump back into the pool.

She managed a climb on the wall facing cabinetry, to slip, fall and slam her head on the marble. Peridot falls violently back into the depths...in the corner of her heavy eyelids as the water whisks her body down...that little black box...in her reach, more darkness. Until, her limit broke again, gasping for air yet holding her box tight.

*time skip* 

"There she is!"

Lapis perks up seeing her lifeless girlfriend floating out of the house from the kitchen. Some men wearing life jackets comes to her rescue hoisting her body on motorized boat with sirens. One guy performed CPR, Peridot coughed all the water resting her lungs, making Lapis emotional.

Peridot looks around to see that she was outside on a boat in her neighborhood as the rain settles in the distance, Lapis along with the dispatched national guard team breathe sighs of relief knowing her life was saved.

Lapis takes Peridot in her arms, "I thought I lost in you there," Lapis' voice broke, "for good this time," Lapis fought back her tears. The boat began to move again, heading west to an evacuation site.

Peridot realized she hadn't let go of the engagement ring in her time under. She figured now is as good of a time than any, she gives the box to Lapis, "Peri..." she says, "I don't understand?"

"Open it," Peridot said strained, "I wasn't going to leave without it," Lapis opens the box and finds a 40 karat diamond ring. "It belonged to my grandma," Peridot added.

"Aww the gay one?" Lapis smiled when she asked, "Yes the gay one. Lapis, will you marry -" a pair of lips crashed onto hers before she could finish as Lapis gave her the wettest 'yes' in history, Lapis breaks the kiss and fits the ring on her finger, then the sweet whispers of gratitude came as the boat rocked them further up the street and away from their damaged place.


	7. SECRET SHOPPERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEFLOWERATION FIC

Midday at an upscale apartment complex. The occupants of room 7152 were enjoying a nice lunch together in their own breakfast nook. Lapis skipped eating her salad as her time has been heavily invested searching the web, and Peridot has been enjoying a bit of dessert. The topic was sex and these conversations happen on a daily basis between close roommates usually ending on positive note.

"We are two good looking twenty year olds, who can't get boyfriends for some reason and are still complete virgins," Lapis looks up from her laptop to see a Peridot eating out of a huge tub of French vanilla ice cream with a big solid spoon, "We might as well be lesbians,"

Peridot's bite of ice cream went down the wrong pipe causing her to choke in front of Lapis when that 'L' word came into fruition. She excused her coughing fit with a lone finger.

"Geez, Peridot its only ice cream, get a grip,"

"Excuse me, but I don't know about that, I mean between the both of us you're the only one who got close to being penetrated," Peridot reminds her.

"Not even, that guy came in his pants while fingering me and I still don't know how that happens," Lapis says sounding defeated.

Peridot thinks to herself, she hasn't had a lot of luck dealing with the opposite sex and hadn't found anyone to deem worthy of giving her precious virginity too, "Its a shame that we can't take our own virginities, instead of waiting for a guy in our lives to do so."

Lapis perks up from hearing her suggestion and completely stops what she was browsing to visit another site, "Maybe we can," she said to Peridot. Her best friend was halfway out of ice cream when she stood up from the table to see what Lapis is on about.

She almost spat out vanilla everywhere seeing Lapis shopping around for sex toys.

"I was only half serious, we can't---"

"And why not?" Lapis interjects, "We haven't had much luck in the dating department, who better than to rip our vaginas then ourselves and some reasonably priced dick shaped pieces of plastic?"

Peridot contemplated her friend's words and thought about societies standards towards sex, she would often keep up at night fantasizing that faithful night she cashes in her V-card. She had never thought about the possibility of taking her own for that matter, to her that would be accepting defeat.

"I don't know Lapis, isn't this just the equivalent of giving up?" Peridot asked,

"Well for one, Its feminist as fuck, plus you wouldn't go through it alone,"

"And wh-what do you mean by that?" Peridot becoming hastily defensive out of nowhere.

"We'll both be in our own rooms and I'll be spiritually holding your hand through out our whole process," Lapis entrusts.

Peridot was under the impression that Lapis was going to help, but with her being right there behind closed doors did give her sense of levity.

"All right Lapis you're on, show me the right tools for the job," Peridot agrees.

"Pull up a chair, we are going dildo shopping," Lapis says.

\- - - - 

In their search to find the best rod without taking a supermarket trip for plan B, Lapis opens doors to classes of self pleasuring devices that Peridot hadn't even come across. It did scare her at first, wouldn't anybody if your friend comes out with a random deflowering pact from the blue. Peridot did come around to the idea, Lapis straightforwardly explaining the benefit of the first timers appendage being swift and steady. At this point, Peridot could take what she can get.

"Hey what's that device in the corner," Peridot points off frame to a suggested buyer section of the web page.

"Oh. That's a hitachi, not really ideal for our 'penetration situation.' But I''m liking where your mind is right now, so let's keep that in mind for another venture,"

Peridot became overwhelmed at seeing the many shapes and sizes, colors and functions. Listening for Lapis' tips on picking out the right one.

"Do you know which one your getting?" Asked Peridot.

"Mhmm," Lapis says pulling up a different tab to the same website, which showcased a deep blue soft massaging wand with a description promising ten powerful vibration speeds.

"I thought we were prioritizing on penetration," Peridot needed an explanation.

"We are! But a little massage to get the juices flowing couldn't hurt," Lapis looks back for a reaction, she gets one Peridot blushes madly away from Lapis' curtness.

Peridot looks back at the screen, "Oh damn, it comes in green?" She takes the mouse and changes the graphic of the toy to a nice neon green.

"That's the spirit!" Lapis' caught her infectious enthusiasm in their journeys to become women in their own weird way. Lapis takes the mouse, scrolls to the quantity and inputs two orders in their respected colors. Peridot couldn't keep up with how fast Lapis took control and ordered sex toys to their residential.

"So we're really doing this?" Peridot said expecting this to be some sick joke. That's when her receipt email chimes, she opens the attachment to a notice of promised two day delivery.

"You sound scared?" Lapis accused, "I mean we don't have to go through with it if your not up to it?"

Peridot didn't want to back down after Lapis shelling out money on yet another ridiculous venture, she also didn't want to feel left out and felt honored that Lapis wanted her to be a part of this.

"I'm definitely up for this! I'm a real dildo demon!" Peridot said proud then her pride ceased when she realized what she called herself in bitter translation.

Lapis laughs and went down to squint at Peridot's level, "we'll see about that."

\- - Seinfeld scatting transition. *time skips two days later* - -

"Pussy rip time! This is not a drill, Peridot get yo' button in here!" Lapis shouts in the cramped apartment over dramatically.

Peridot walks in with an oversized tee rubbing her eye from sleep, "Please say vagina, that's the vernacular I'm most comfortable with."

"Not anymore because we won't be virgins after tonight!" Lapis grips the boxes between her chest in shoe tapping excitement. Handing one to Peridot, she inspected the vertical shaped box and has a laugh at its nonchalant ambiguity.

Lapis doesn't waste any time opening the box. She finds a thank you letter from the company for her purchase lying on top of the bubble wrapped material. Peridot watched her cast it away in her direction. There she unsheathed her device from the package, presenting it quite nicely with the sunlight bouncing off of the royal blue finish.

"Damn, Lapis is that what mine is going to look like. Seems a little big." Peridot judged.

"Wait until you see it in action," Lapis added, "Go grab the batteries!" Peridot fetches the batteries out of a fresh pack in a kitchen drawer. She gives two to Lapis who had already unlatched the door to the housing unit and placed them inside.

While fitting her batteries, Peridot opens her package to reveal the exact same model in a neon green finish. She assembles her device and pauses at Lapis' demonstration of the highest vibrating setting.

"Whoah! This thingie has a real kick to it!"

"Yeah I'll say. Too much kick," Peridot sounding unsure.

Lapis flips it to a nice but present steady vibration, "See? A virgin setting to keep at our pace so nothing to really worry about," Lapis reassures, "There's a few more buttons, I like your color by the way."

"Yeah...it's pretty," Peridot mentioned back. Lapis hands her a few batteries before exploring other functions. She flips a switch on the handheld remote which made the head spin on its axis. The roommates watched it move on it's own and marvels at the unusual motion.

"Oof, I'll save that button for a grand finale," she nudges Peridot's side with her elbow then figured out how bothered she became. Lapis places a hand on Peridot's shoulder, "Moment of truth! Don't worry you'll get the hang of it once you break it in, no pun intended," Lapis gave a small soft kiss on her roommate's cheek and hauls ass towards her room to slam the door behind her.

Peridot did muster up some courage after a tiny kiss from Lapis, a rarity in her life. She decided to fit her batteries in her wand. A flashing light flickers inside the shaft signifying ready for use. She swallows hard gripping her new toy and walks toward her room, welp here we go.

\- - Lapis' Bedroom - -

The curtains closed halfway with only leaks of sun peering through the blinds leaving warm lighting. She scrolls through a number of playlists on her phone in search of a good song. Taking no time time at all stripping away her bottoms as soon as the door closed. Baring only a white tank top parading around, she drops a towel over her bed and sits on top of it. Hoping it would be enough for what's to come.

With a single finger she checks to see if her present natural moisture is appropriate enough on the level needed for penetration. Not bad, could be wetter, Lapis thought knowing her vagina hasn't built enough to proceed. So with her wand she turns on the vibrating function then shifts into a spread eagle. She presses the the tip gently at the lips of her sex. Lapis feels entranced by the motions perceived on her clit to test the waters making herself gradually drenched.

"Ahhh..." she moans, the tickling toy does its job well to make her mess like this. She looks down to her budding nipples peaks through her white tank and then to the the buildup of fluids surfacing on the tip of the wand letting out a nice strand to fall and soak into the towel below.

"Okay here we go," she told herself while kissing the toy the crest of her labia and grinds it along her glistening opening. Lapis lies back into her pillows for comfort and spreads her legs wider than previous. Anticipations burning through her at this moment in a spat of deep inhales. With her toy in her hand she pushes it against her pussy, inching her way deeply forward watching her pussy swallow the mass. She moans from the inward pressure of the vibrating tool stimulating her cervix making her drool. Then she reaches her hymen.

A tight fit, as it were and a good push causes her head to turn and scream obscenities into her pillow. She grabs a handful of sheets riding out the painful wave of deflowering oneself. The pain inside her subsides after a quick rest with the toy still buzzing inside of her, helping to numb and affected area until the moans of pleasure came after pulling it out.

 

\- - Peridot's Bedroom - -

Peridot really couldn't make heads or tails with what's bothering her to the point of just inspecting her new toy gifted by Lapis. Right next door her longtime roommate for years just popped her own cherry in a virginity pact and Peridot is stuck in bed with her head in her hands. Something about this just doesn't sit right with her when contemplating taking things further than where she's is at this point. Then the echoes of Lapis' advice of 'getting the the hang of things once you've already begun' then figures no better time than the present.

Peridot jumps out of bed in her cold feet. She wiggles out of her shorts and underwear allowing them to fall on her feet. Then scratched the irritated red indents from panty lines. Then off came her shirt and bra. After her complete strip she curls up in fetal position laying on her side with her head facing the toy.

It looks bigger up close, I really should have shaved for this, Peridot thought to herself plucking a stray and wincing, This feels insane, I wonder if Lapis did it yet.

She leaves her device on idle, hoping to keep her decent natural for her first experience. She reaches behind her legs with her toy on a direct path towards her privates. You can do this. She chickens out when the tiniest kiss turns her off making this trial an utter failure.

"I can't do this!" Peridot says out loud. She grabs a fresh pair of panties and a robe off her bedpost then ran out of her bedroom.

 

\- - Lapis' Bedroom - -

Lapis has fallen in love with her new investment. After the bitter work was finished, her libido allowed her to keep going until the end. That end is near rendering her a mess. Hair matted to her forehead, her tank top is pushed up to her neck with her free hand coddling her own teat. While continuously pumping the toy deep into her slit hitting spots her fingers couldn't usually reach. Yet doing an absolutely well job suppressing sounds of lust using her pillow to bury her face in.

Over a vigorous roar of the toy and silent groans, Lapis didn't notice Peridot opening the door to become stiff and awkward to the way Lapis is pleasing herself. She makes it look so easy, Peridot thought because she went speechless.

Lapis' groans turn to long-winded and exasperated whines filled with ecstasy. Peridot watched Lapis' flustered face rise from her pillow from her orgasm nearing. Between her legs became an unknown frontal view for Peridot to see her thrusting herself fast and effortlessly. Peridot sees the collection of liquids beneath her ass, She just came...oh my stars, Peridot thought bitting her lip to the private moment. Lapis slides the dildo out for Peridot to direct her attention to. The smooth skin with lovely shades, glazed in her juices in all of its wonder after cumming hard.

After a few breaths, Lapis came back to her senses. "I see you, Peridot." Lapis says not making any effort cleaning up and becoming decent.

"Lapis...I'm sorry - I didn't - mean to keep - ah   
watching - it's just - let me start over," Peridot defended. Lapis sat up and folded the ruined towel and puts it in a hamper, then laid a fresh one down.

"I didn't go through with it! I thought I could, but your advice didn't really help because I couldn't start. I think there's something wrong with me or my body to be unable to do something so simple! So I gave up and came here for... for..." Peridot stutters. Lapis got up and walked closer to Peridot who had eventually had shut up becoming mad horny seeing Lapis naked up close.

Peridot's line of sight trails downward on her bare form. Peridot goes red in the face when Lapis presses her torso against her face still slick with sweat, then her arms came around Peridot's shivering state. They usually don't hug naked like this, they both felt nice. Lapis smiles and looks down to her, "You're still a virgin and want my help to fix that," Lapis declares. Peridot went wide eyed and looks Lapis dead in the face, "I don't think that's appropriate for you to that for me," Peridot confesses.

"Then let me," Lapis responds.

 

\- - - -

Peridot climbs onto the bed still wearing a silky robe and hands Lapis her toy. Lapis then climbs into bed in front of her to lift her robe up to see Peridot's wet panties until Peridot disrupts her by covering her crotch.

"Okay I'll do it, but I don't want you to see my, my..."

"I think I have to look to see what I'm doing, Peridot," Lapis says.

"Just stick it in fast, like ripping a bandage," Peridot interjects.

And you've already seen mine without asking."

"It was an accident," Peridot claims.

"Was watching until I finished another accident?" Peridot's silence was an acceptable answer, "I thought so!" Lapis says before opening her legs and moving her panties to the side and out the way.

Her face broke out in the reddest blush Lapis has ever seen, she looks away to calm herself but Lapis didn't cease starring at her roommate's genitals.

"Wow!" Lapis exclaims.

"What's wrong?" Peridot asks worried.

"Nothing it's just..." Lapis lost communication loosing herself inspecting Peridot's intimate form. Wow some lucky guy missed out on you, Peridot, Lapis thought. Her thumbs slips over the pouted flesh as it's glazed all over with Peridot's aspirations, she looks up for a reaction. Lapis finds Peridot craning back in submission with her breath hiking to each static inducing touch. Her fingers parted the labia until Peridot's cries became more open and vocal for Lapis to listen to. When she spreads her pussy to the limit gaining beautiful shades of glossy pink and the engorgement of clitoris in bloom. "...you're beautiful."

After hearing her compliment, Peridot's skin blankets with goosebumps. Her opening seizes then widens in her stretch, "Chill..." Peridot orders making Lapis smile.

Lapis began to tease her nub, Peridot's eyes roll and her jaw drops.

"...and wet too," Lapis adds.

"Nghh... I said (ha) to chill..." Peridot regains.

"I guess foreplay is out of the option," Lapis states making Peridot moan in protest, "oh what was that? You want foreplay?"

Peridot nods her head in an annoyed fashion.

"You want the full experience?"

"Mhmm," she says softly.

Lapis' instincts kicked in when climbing on top of Peridot, sinking herself under her weight. Her attention doesn't leave, playing with Peridot's sensitive organ laying a kiss on her lips. Peridot fought to moan between the light kissing, whatever Lapis is doing is making her hips stir under her. Lapis became more loving leading the kiss using her tongue to gain access.

Peridot gives her the go ahead by parting her lips to meet the tongue of her new and hungry lover. Lapis rewards the tasty behavior by prodding her twat giving her gasps of surprise to swallow. The sounds muffled by Lapis smiling pout encouraged her finger to venture forward. When Lapis dips in, Peridot's sudden jolt, caused her to slip out. Lapis held her down and brings her back for the kiss allowing her fingers to regroup to her groin.

"Foreplay is nice, don't you agree?" Lapis asks.

"Mind blowing!"

Lapis laughs, then untied the sash of the shorter girl's robe exposing her torso and peer breasts. Lapis brought her face closer to her heaving chest, Peridot bites down her own knuckle gaining goosebumps from warm breath brazing her nipples.

Peridot couldn't exactly pinpoint what's gotten into Lapis to go this far with her. Her mind came up with static when her friend takes a nipple in her mouth and started to suckle like a pampered newborn baby. Peridot can feel it now, a certain rush of temptation of what she's really missing. Peridot maneuvered Lapis' bangs from her face just to show her reaction. Then their eyes met again only this time Lapis is the one to be surprised by the amorous look Peridot gave her while moaning.

"Lapis," Peridot moaned, "I'm ready!"

Lapis has a devilish smile and holds a hand out drenched in Peridot's juices in front of their faces. "I could've told you that, look how wet you are!" Peridot takes her hand to taste her own essence and took each finger in her mouth.

"Oh hell yeah! You're definitely ready." Lapis says. Lapis pulls the ruined underwear off of her body, and Peridot takes off her robe to become naked. Lapis teases her opening by dusting the neon green toy against her vagina. Peridot mews at way she's being serviced.

"This is going to hurt for a little bit, but tell me when it does and when it stops," Lapis advised to eagerly nodding Peridot. She braces herself for impact holding her legs still, hoping Lapis will be gentle to her.

The sun kissing stripes from the blinds of Peridot's boobs and face did not reach the skin of her legs. Blocked upon by Lapis, her soothing hand running along the inside of her roommate's thigh basking in the petite nature of Peridot's delicate flesh matching the pinkness of her own hand. So invigorating, for the chance to reap a delicate flower of its purity. In her other hand the thick shaft she had bought, flips a switch to start the motor up for the first time.

Peridot gasps as Lapis first touched the vibrating shaft between her legs. Her whole body tensed, the muscles of her legs and stomach began to twitch almost violently.

"I haven't put it it in yet," Lapis relaxes.

"I know that, it just feels funny." Peridot relinquished.

Lapis watched as Peridot threw her head back and called out Lapis' name. Lapis became well aware of her addiction seeing Peridot like this and wouldn't mind more sessions like this in the future. With that being known, she made it clear of what she wants at this moment. Peridot's first.

Peridot grabs Lapis' freehand, "You're really turning me on, Peridot," Lapis confesses pushes the vibrating toy further into her loins. Lapis pauses halfway inside Peridot who's loosing her mind from the massage being given. She slowly arches upwards with generous amount of fluid leaking from her and grips Lapis' hand harder.

"Lapis do it, I want you to have virginity," Peridot's word stilted out before realizing that Lapis has already greeted her hymen causing her arch. Lapis reaches out to place a firm kiss on the lips, as she tore through the barrier of Peridot's sex as carefully as she could.

Peridot winces and whines a high pitch squeal from the sting brought on her, as she felt it cascade in crescendo like matter she grits her teeth and balls the sheets in her fist. She takes a pillow and covers her face but not her mouth for what she's about to say next, "keep going please."

"As you wish, love."

Peridot could her motions through her spine. She could've heard them too if weren't for her frantic moaning and screaming obscenities all over the place. Lapis supplied her pleasure by thrusting steadily, she had to thrust even faster for being hot at Peridot playing with her own tits while getting fucked. Both were going crazy for each other. The pillow came off to display Peridot's mangled hair and red face screaming for more when she felt her orgasm coming closer. Lapis follows orders and quickens her pace to the point where Peridot begins to run from the very pleasure she was seeking.

"You-you, Soo...ugh fuck-Fuck me - godgood," Peridot sputters in her attempt for conversation. Lapis leans in for more time with Peridot's breasts, raking her tongue around the nipple clockwise sending stars in Peridot's eyes. She wraps her arms around Lapis, arching her body getting more in contact as she scratches her back flesh when she came.

Peridot's high began to wear off about five minutes after the toy was pulled out of her. Lapis joins her by her side in bed, and cuddles her in some much needed aftercare.

"So what do you think? Five stars?" Lapis jokes in the nape of her neck tickling Peridot to make her laugh at her bad joke.

"Thank you, Lapis," Peridot says sounding winded.

"No need, you get your rest 'non-virgin'" Lapis says with a final kiss as they take their time holding each other for a much needed rest.


	8. EXPONENTIAL EXPOSURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis needs a tutor

"Math improvement solutions," she answered lying in her bed in the middle of a Steven King book, "Peridot speaking."

"Hello Peridot, I'm Lapis Lazuli," the young tutor picks up the mature collected voice of Lapis, not used to having someone age group ask her for math help. "I found your advertisement in the library and I'm in desperate need for a study sesh this upcoming Friday at 3 PM."

"Well I don't see why not, are you currently in college?"

"Yes as matter of fact, I am," Lapis answered.

"What are we dealing with here, I usually tutor high school math but I'm more adept in preCal or trigonometry--"

"Yes, yes oh my stars, PreCal, yes I definitely need help on that particular subject," Lapis finishes, "And I am to understand that you work alone, correct?" 

"Absolutely, I could tutor you at the public library, if you don't want to precede teachings in your home--," 

"Definitely want you to be at my place, I can't stand that ratty library so I want to invite you out to my place, come to 7152 Olive Cove, I'll be expecting you there Friday," Lapis advises.

"Sounds good. Now about my rates--" Peridot pauses to the bleak sound of a dial tone, "Or we could discuss it Friday, I guess,"

Peridot tosses her phone aside to pull out a calendar, it isn't everyday she gets the chance to tutor math on a college level. Fortunately for her she finds Friday completely open, not a lot of students like studying on the weekends apparently. She scribbles the address Lapis gave her in the 3pm slot. After her scheduling, she pulls out an old textbook labeled CALCULUS 101 and began to refresh her mind in a world filled with complex formulas. 

 

 

 

Friday

 

 

Peridot, a twenty-something part time math tutor, arrives at Lazuli's residence fitted in somewhat dorky attire; neon plead skirt with knee high white socks and a tight black collared top. 

She parks her hybrid car on the street near a mailbox and adjusted her glasses to make out the correct address before stepping out of her vehicle. Peridot hugged the hard cover edition of a college prep calculus book, coming off a tad nervous. 

The young tutor has helped countless high school students with mat for years, but this is different.  A college girl asked for assistance. That's never happened before. Also, this is her first house call, her previous sessions were held mostly at the public library. So it would make sense to be nervous, but as an avid user of Adderall her brain function will over enhance her cognitive skills and power through her feelings. There is no challenge behind these walls that Peridot couldn't face, it's only calculus, chill. With that boost of confidence Peridot scampers up the driveway to path leading to the front door. 

Lapis Lazuli smiled with sinister undertones in the middle of her cup of tea where a doorbell chime at 3pm made her perk up and think, finally, showtime. No one else was there to hear the call but her, she lives alone for her own reasons. The bluenette stands at a even six feet parading around with legs that seem to last forever. Yet sizable and apparent aroused breasts peaks through the crimson fabric of a high-end silk robe with gilded annotations of the brand Channel sprinkled all throughout. Lapis worked up quite a sweat drinking her tea, you could see it in the the youthful healthy afterglow radiating in natural sunlight. 

Indeed she is hot, in heat gifted with the iciest stare that developed into a certain carnal attraction that could make a sex therapist blush. 

Not you're ideal standards of clothing when expecting professional company. 

Her cheek pressed against the front door to look through the peephole to be pleasantly surprised at seeing the vertically challenged girl standing outside.

Blonde huh, Lapis thought, and a fun size at that. Lapis figured she shouldn't keep her tutor waiting any longer, and the pair meets at last through an open doorway. 

Peridot snaps her head back, to become caught of guard when greeted to the supple beauty of Lapis almost nude in her high end red robe. Peridot became timid right then and there when she caught a glimpse of Lapis' hairless legs. It was hard not to stare, noting how short the robe barely covered her thighs. Her mouth salivates, heart rate increases, lips parted and her face broke out in a red blush. 

"You must be Peridot, I've awaited your arrival, I'm Lapis Lazuli, nice to meet you," Lapis extends her hand to shake. Peridot shakes her hand and tries to maintain her professional behavior. 

Peridot clears her throat, "um, am I early or..."

"Oh nonsense. Please join me in the living room," Lapis says before whisking Peridot inside.

 

(time skip) 

 

Peridot became very anxious. The antics of a sleepy-eyed Lapis' perverted mind games were becoming more troubling each moment. It felt a bit strange for Peridot having a study session on someone's bed and being paid for it, it felt too intimate for her liking. Not to mention  Lapis not relenting her in flashing her bare form to Peridot by taking every chance to show off more and more flesh while still maintaining her undivided attention. Every stutter was due to Lapis  and her visual teasing as Peridot's audible breakdown from seeing the bold tempting flesh. Yet she finds the strength to wave it off and focus on helping Lapis with the subject matter.  Peridot's problem with Lapis' comfortably and causal nudity, wearing only a robe and underwear is considered the same in Peridot's eyes. 

She finds herself, now shoulder to shoulder, in bed with Lapis, mid-lecture. 

"So if we lay out the graph of this function, f(x)=3^1+2x , we would require- -," Peridot swallows dry air feeling the brush of hair tickling her forearm as Lapis shifts her head in close for a better look at the formula. This new position made the collar of her robe unfold slightly causing her nipple's freedom. Peridot wanted to the right thing and tell her client that her wardrobe malfunctioned. She only stares blanks back and forth from eye level to chest. Something told her to keep her mouth shut and stay focused on algebraic transformations. Another part of her is sopping wet under her skirt and is begging for any servicing contained by her shaking thighs and nervous pulls of her skirt downwards. At last, her suspicions heightened when Lapis caught her peeping by closing her robe with a playful wink.

"So...if we find the value for both (x) and f(x) . The natural question (ahem) remaining at this point is 'how did we even use the values of mmm... (x) in the first place?'"

Lapis is completely turned on by the embarrassed arousal Peridot is displaying. Her timid admiration made Lapis wet herself in a pleased way. She regains that sinister lewd grin, and scoots closer for immediate leg and thigh contact. Peridot stayed still like a bottle of water, then becomes taken back to Lapis happily moving Peridot's bangs out of her line of sight. Then she really begins to burn red when Lapis' hands does not leave, only lingers around to run her fingers through blonde locks to give her scalp a nice massage.  

The pleased sounds of Peridot fueled Lapis to take things further, who could blame her with the calls of unscathed lust. Peridot grew hotter and dizzier as her massage continues, relinquishing purrs and pleas to God. The bluenette locks her lips all around the shorter girl's neck and peppers four kisses around the exposed collarbone. Each more electrifying than the last. Peridot suddenly responds in a long whine with her eyes shut tightly followed by a confused squeak after being brought back to the reality of what just happened.  

"What are you doing. This is wrong!" Peridot whispered in short breaths. Lapis grabs her wrists and violently flips her on her back having chest pointed to the ceiling.

"Sorry. I just couldn't help myself" Lapis says before pouting her lips and dives towards her for more.

Her lips returned to the valley of Peridot's nape. Her hot breath grazed around every crevasse of Peridot's neck and calmed her down. That calm didn't settle when Peridot's hips buckle under Lapis when the tender assault of kisses began to flow like water. All she could do in her protest was an occasional squirm in her struggle not to be completely seduced. But, her body is flat out turning on her in a lustful display of begging for more love.

Lapis ceases kissing and whispered in her ear, "It is taking an awful a lot of effort not accepting desire, Peridot. When your body already tells a much better story," Lapis spoke up. 

Peridot snaps her head in defense, "My body language is not a factor for what I know feels right."

Lapis smiles right in her face taking her obvious delusions as a joke, "Well, what about your cries Peridot, they sound so lewd."

Suddenly it's Peridot's wardrobe's turn to malfunction. Seeing how Peridot's new position on her back put strain on the tightly woven shirt for a button to pop and fly off all on its own. The random absurdity alerted them, Lapis ended up laughing at she just saw an dit made Peridot sweat more.

"Okay. Umm... what about clothing language, does that count? Does that factor in professor?" Lapis remarks after coming down from her giggle trip. 

"Don't make fun of me," Peridot pouts feeling peeved at becoming someone's joke to laugh at.

"Oh no need to be sour, here I'll help you out," Lapis unbuttons the rest on her shirt slowly revealing a white bra and trim torso underneath, "There, that's much better, don't you think?"

Peridot doesn't responds right away she was darting her eyes either to the left or right. At first, Lapis mistook the action as her dodging her question but she soon found out her breasts became exposed from her open robe while stripping the shirt off of her. Peridot's blatant modesty granted Lapis time to gawk upon new flesh. She molds the exposed sides with her hands and Peridot tries her very best not to sound pleased for Lapis' benefit and she even tries to reel her hips at bay.

Her resolve didn't help much.

And with that the serious mathematician has been met at a crossroads. Turn tail and get the hell out of here or stay and experience more heaven. Peridot isn't dumb, she already knows the right choice. She's just feeling unconvinced about the whole thing and that's what is really holding her back. Her mental capacity has been nurtured to full mass so most of her life was buried in books not chasing dates. Peridot felt that she was owed an explanation first, before jumping into the sex Lapis is throwing at her.

"Lapis?" 

"Yes love?"

"Why do you want to have sex...with me?"

"Why not?" Lapis says with full intentions.

That answer put Peridot at a state of disbelief until Lapis continues, "I want you because I want you. Not everything's complex like calculus," Lapis climbs off and lays down next to Peridot. 

"I have to confess something to you, I have been watching you for awhile. Only at the library from afar, it's really the only reason I go there. You would tutor half-interested students in the common areas and I would find a seat to watch you. I would sometimes get annoyed by the glare of these geek sheik frames," Lapis takes off Peridot's fogged glasses and stows it away in a safe place, "Always waiting for those moments when you leave or break-time, so I could watch these tiny delicious legs scurry to the girl's room. Sometimes in shorts or leggings or when I'm lucky (wink) under a short skirt," Peridot's breath hiked when a hand glides from her leg inside her thigh. 

"So knowing all of that weird information now, when I tell you 'I like you' you'll know I'm not lying."

"Oh," Peridot regrets asking.

"Satisfied?" Lapis shrugs.

"I...I'm not really sure."

"You will be," Lapis ended with a playful smirk.

Peridot only sat back and watched Lapis bounce up on her knees to untie the sash on her robe, allowing the silky cover up  to slip off her body. This time Peridot's eyes didn't evade but took in the wonderful sight. Her mouth waters at lovely breasts bouncing freely from confinement. Lapis didn't stop the show, after teasing her panties off. Peridot turned up lost looking upon the smooth plain of Lapis' shaven sex.

A lot to take in all at once, Peridot felt a nosebleed coming on and became asthmatic. She also froze in place when that naked body inched closer and closer until all she saw was a blurry shape of Lapis' face gunning for the first real kiss. Peridot could practically taste the hunger and excitement Lapis was letting off as their tongues explored and twists for dominance.

In their fight, Lapis fiddles with a bra strap and disconnects causing petite boobs to jostle into existence.  Lapis grabs the shorter girl's hands and mashes them against her own chest. Peridot soon  jumps in place when a pair of hands fondled her chest in return. They continue to make-out.

Lapis feasts on the small cries and fed Peridot some as well. She found much difference in her lover's cries than the pre-confession ones, they were more jovial not confused. Lapis felt victorious and proud seducing Peridot to stay for more, so she's going to give it to her. Feeling she's earned enough church mouse squeaks for one day, she figured it's time to make Peridot scream.

Lapis completes the kiss with a hair-tingling bottom lip bite making the tutor shutter throughout. Then Lapis pushed her flat on her back, enjoying her mistreatment of her student turned sex partner, a sinful smile sprawled on her face - a first for the bookworm. Who wouldn't smile seeing Lapis crawling in bed coming in hot dead center between legs. Blue loose ends tickled up her sides and nipples as Lapis reaches for another kiss in. Lapis moved to the fist sized mounds and wraps her lips around the left one to suckle slowly, then hard until encountering a satisfying wet pop. It created static in Peridot's mind, she also rolls her neck and whines capturing the addictive tingle down her spine and in her loins. Lapis adds her teeth to the mix and was pleasantly surprised when she heard a playful giggle as a response from the teat abuse. Peridot blush spreads to her chest , and she tangles a hand on Lapis' head urging her to attend to the mess she's making downstairs. 

Lapis follows her lead and hovered her face over Peridot's skirt and tucks her head under the front flap after saying, "I'll see you on the other side, baby."

From down under, Lapis becomes more familiar with the intimate area. The ceiling light  through the neon green fabric castes a olive glow reflecting on the glaze of Peridot's panties. Upon Lapis' further inspections, the yellow underwear itself is completely ruined thanks to yours truly, beads of secretion spilled over her thighs and ass. Giving off a pleasant earthy tone that overwhelmed Lapis' nostrils with the stench of fresh sex. Practically naked already, as the sopping wet material became see through, showcasing her full mound drenched in nectar. 

Lapis prods a single finger over it from the budding clit to the sweet opening, Peridot began to see stars biting her lip bracing herself to unseen actions. Lapis does this move a few more times, Peridot begs and moans at her for more. 

"You're so wet," Lapis confirms. That remark brought Peridot back to the pillow with her hands on her face feeling embarrassed. She soon reeled back up in surprise when her knees were pushed in the air. Lapis has never seen a girl get this wet before, she couldn't recall a time she was this close. Peridot's spread eagle position revealed a pool collected underneath her ass. Lapis ran two fingers up and down the puffy labia making her hips shuffle in opposite unison.

Peridot looks like a small puppy suffering from dehydration the way her tongue lolled out. Her hands clasped on  breasts to stimulate her own nipples and frantically moans becoming louder. Lapis bundles the gusset of panties and yanks it upward to wedgie deep in her fold, and she began to lap along exposed lips. Driving Peridot to the point of practically screaming and withering to the brink of orgasm. 

Peridot needs to see this amazing style, before total eruption. Her hands left her boobs to the zipper on side of her skirt and unzips. She separates the skirt to the seductive display of Lapis in full blush eating her out alive. 

"Did you miss me," she smiles while her lips cupped on clitoris. That's when Lapis puts the cunnilingus on hold, creating panic and chaos in Peridot's mind as her ride to pleasure town slowly dissipates. 

"What are you doing? I was... almost there--woah," Peridot breathed before her panties were swiped off and her ass was yanked to the edge of the bed by a smirking Lapis. 

"I know. Not yet. Spread your legs for me," Lapis commanded. 

Peridot holds her legs back and spreads her legs and privates as long as she could, "Please be gentle. Like this?" Peridot obeys.

"Perfection," Lapis takes time looking at the vivid shameless beauty of Peridot, "I'm going to try something, we'll both enjoy."

The sight of Lapis' juices made Peridot visibly wetter in association. The passion between them, potent and overbearing for the first timer but she anticipates Lapis next move more than anything right now. Dying for more chances to make love at the highest setting.

With Peridot's legs now spread in full display, Lapis swings her right leg over the shorter girl's body enough to make their private areas almost kiss. Lapis didn't take her eyes off of Peridot when she lowered her bottom to connect with her lover's. 

That seemed to please Peridot the most, she tightens her leg's grip around Lapis'. Her pussy intermingling with another made her moan out loud in Lapis' triumphantly smiling face. "Looks like I was right," Lapis remarks teasingly to an eagerly nodding Peridot in complete agreement, "I'm gonna start moving now." 

Lapis began to pelvic thrust herself on Peridot, and she could swear Peridot's loins could melt steal dealing with her high remnant heat. It felt like magic to Lapis, like a heated slip-and-slide.  

"Ohhhhb, Lapis," Peridot hollers, her hands found Lapis' naked hips, it felt like a natural reaction to her. Her whimpers cascading every time their clits rub against each other's, she rolls her neck back and takes it. 

Lapis grabs a hold of Peridot's leg, and plays with her toes with her tongue. She begins to hump Peridot faster to the point of their vaginal lips spilling over each other and creating a combined pool of runoff. Peridot begins to shake and pushes her lover's pelvis back when her first orgasm surfaces. 

"Oh FUCK!" was all Peridot said before Lapis makes her cum on herself, her nails dug very deep into hips and sides. 

"Watch your mouth, tutor," Lapis laughs. She begins to glide her genitals over her's again, that's when Peridot began to move her own hips for Lapis' pleasure. Peridot's now sensitive organ began to throb marching her speeding heart rate. Lapis' back gives out and her tits came crashing down on Peridot's chest, the two realized how close they were by the way their whimpers winked up. 

Peridot reaches out for a kiss, Lapis welcomes her tongue in her mouth to explore, then Lapis began to spasm herself when she mashed her pussy down firmly, creating a projectile spurt of cum to spray from behind her. Peridot's second orgasm soon came after seeing Lapis get off, they both screamed as loud as they possibly could. Until Lapis collapsed back onto her, and delivered kisses all along Peridot's exhausted face. 

 

~

Peridot came down from her orgasm, fight to regain enough energy to get up. Lapis hugged Peridot's body in her sleep, legs tangled over hers overpowering her to sink in the feathery mattress. Her efforts were soon lost when she gave up, when she noticed how peaceful Lapis looked asleep. Peridot knee she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, a small peck on the forehead made Lapis smile while dreaming, Peridot tucks herself closer.

~   
(Hours later)

 

"If this is what having a stalker is like, then I wouldn't mind at all," Peridot says wrapped in Lapis' arms.

"Only if you have me as a predator," Lapis jokes. 

"Sounds good to me, oh hey did you want to finish our earlier session?" Peridot asks.

"Peridot, I don't take Calculus, I lied," Lapis confessed. 

"Oh," Peridot finished.


	9. COLD COBBLER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food kink

Peridot opens the oven door to be greeted with warmth and the smell of sheets of cookie dough and other various pastries being baked. She holds out a small fork to puncture the inside of a traditional yellow cake, having the fork coming out clean meaning it's ready.  
Perfect, Peridot pulls the steaming cake out of her oven and sets it on a kitchen windowsill to cool. 

Peridot's thrill for baking was shown when she throws off her oven mitts and smiling hard in her little apron at Lapis who is sulking at the table taking waves of hot flashes, "Still not ready?" she asks.

"No! That was the cake, with that out of the way I can finally start on the cobbler," Peridot answers. Lapis sinks further into the chair disappointed at the fact that she has to wait a few hours longer also her disgust at the mere mention of cake.

Her critically acclaimed pastry chef girlfriend is warming up for a dessert show being held downtown tomorrow. Peridot is out for blood this year and for the past few months after her grand opening of her corner bakery just a neighborhood over, honing her skills to become as proficient as possible in the culinary arts. And her progress screams multitudes. People from allover the tristate area come to 'Peri's Berries' to enjoy a wide arrange of breads, cakes and pastries.

If she wins this year, the prize money will go straight to her business, then she'll be able to sell her delicious treats online and around the world. Lapis has her heart set on one of Peridot's specialties. A blackberry cobbler, Peridot only made one in her time as a pastry chef as a birthday gift for Lapis' twenty-second. She could recall every beautiful moment in her life, eating that pie could very much top it all. The cobbler was a Devine gift as if some pie god came by to bless each flake of crust and each flavorful blackberry to be glorious. Lapis describes it as , 'mouth orgasmic.'

That was six months ago. When Lapis found out Peridot will be making that very dish for the competition she had no choice but to call out for work today.

Peridot sees Lapis making due in her stressed state, "you know you didn't have to miss work for this," 

"I think you know why I had to," Lapis says with much grief. 

"Yeah, I'm trying to, it's only a cobbler Lapis, it would've been here when you got back." 

"No! I have to be right here the moment it comes out of he oven," Lapis points out.

Peridot grins at Lapis' behavior feeling proud the Lapis has such an attraction to her food. She would make Lapis wait on a million cobblers just to have a few more moments with Lapis' sad puppy routine. 

"I'm just going to take a short break before I begin. Since it's one of my specialities and I'm making two just to appease you and the judges, I have to make sure I get it right. Go lie down for me, I'll call you when it's almost ready."

"Okay I get it, I'm overcrowding your kitchen I'll go, just make sure you wake me up!"

 

(Dreamscape)

 

Lapis didn't take long to completely crash on the living room couch. Her nerves finally rested and so did she in a deep sleep only her favorite dessert could wake her up from. 

The spirit that makes her crazy for Peridot's cobbler has still taken hold as she relived that very first bite by dreaming about her past birthday. Every detail was mimicked perfect in her dreamscape, she privately celebrated with her new girlfriend of four months who had insisted on inviting Lapis to her place for a nice birthday dinner. 

Peridot had hung string LED lights in arches connected to the ceiling and tea-light candles covering every corner of her dinning space. She cooked a hell of a flank steak with crispy calamari as a side dish all made with her precious love. And after the damage has been done, they would talk for awhile, Lapis recalls about her exponential 'food baby' presenting it crassly, "you knocked me up again, Peridot," and they both would share laugh as more inside jokes continued. 

Also, how thankful she felt, Lapis never had the pleasure of a significant other cooking her something intimate for a celebration let alone her birthday. How amazed she felt at Peridot for pulling it all together just for her. There was  no denying how sure Lapis had felt in that moment in the midst of a night filled with unbridled love and deep attraction for one another. 

Then the aroma of burning pie crust from the oven made Lapis raise an eyebrow towards Peridot. Then a beep notified the host and guest, prompting Peridot to excuse herself from the table to scurry back in the kitchen. 

Lapis remembered discussing her discuss towards cake, it had to come up soon because Peridot bakes them for her living. So it wouldn't take a genius to figure out Peridot has something prepared for her special day other than a traditional birthday cake. 

Lapis sits patiently at the table for the chef's awaited return, practically tasting the cobbler scented air resting deep in her nasal cavity. It gave her warm feeling, a loved feeling, the feeling of her being home. 

"Happy birthday to you..."  
Peridot began to sing from the kitchen,  
"...Happy birthday to you..."  
she walks back into the dining area holding a dish of cobbler with two #2 lit candles, greeted by an overly excited Lapis who is smiling hard and wide.  
"...Happy birthday, dear Lapis..."  
Peridot sets the dish in front of Lapis and stands by her side to finish her song.  
"...Happy birthday to you!"  
Lapis closes her eyes, and blew a channel of air towards the flame to douce it. After her wish, Peridot moves her face down a bit to meet Lapis for a soft yet loving kiss.  Peridot returned to her seat. 

"Thank you this looks really good," Lapis compliments. 

"Well what are you waiting for ya cake hater, dig in!"

Lapis picks up her fork, and inspects the dish in front of her. She could see the dark purple filling through the glass, and it smells even better up close. Lapis penetrates the pie with her fork and gathers a nice bite sized scoop and finally places a piece in her mouth. Her eyes shot wide and begins to see rainbows. Her mouth flung open as if she witnessed a horrific car crash, Peridot became concerned, but it wasn't needed because Lapis experienced joy on the highest setting. 

Lapis slams her fist into the table out of praise startling Peridot who screams, "HOLY FUCKING SH-"

(Dreamscape interrupted)

Lapis woke up in the coldest sweat possible due to her woolen robe keeping her warm all evening. She sits up from the couch she slept on her right cheek caked in dried drool. She looks back towards the kitchen to see it cleaned up with a complete lack of Chef Peridot. 

"Peri?" Lapis calls out. She grasps her grumbling stomach to ride out the first hunger pane. In a hurry she got up and ran towards the kitchen to the fridge. There she found Peridot's blackberry cobbler sitting center shelf in cling wrap. Lapis gazed upon the golden crust and recalls the sweet moment she had earlier this year. She instinctively reaches for the dish until she saw the note on top. 

Lapis, 

As a strategical advantage, I doubled down on the ingredients used to make this cobbler a shoe-in for the judges for the competition. Unfortunately, I ran out of the ingredients necessary to bake your personal pie. I hope you will refrain yourself from eating this one before I get back from the supermarket. I love you!

-Peridot

"Oh fuck me," Lapis slams her fist into the fridge in blistering anger and feels her head down in defeat. She had waited all week for this special dessert, even took time off of her job just to eat it right away. In her long aged wait, she falls asleep and wakes up to yet another extended runtime until she gets her pie. "This is becoming more and more unfair by the minute," Lapis says grabbing her phone off the counter. 

 

Hey I got your note, just hurry back please I'm really jonesing over here!!!

After her text, Lapis couldn't take her eyes of her prize and internally battling with a dire forked path.

Would Peridot forgive her for eating a slice, or just a taste? Lapis considered compromising with having just a morsel, leaving little evidence of her crime before Peridot comes back just to hold her over.

Decisions, decisions. 

Lapis talks herself into going through with the misdeed, already unwrapping the dish from its plastic hold and indulges herself in the aroma of delicious blackberries once more. She prods a single finger in a open corner berry pocket, and licks the purple substance off her finger.

Lapis closed her eyes when she enters a fruity nirvana for her awaiting taste buds. Then a smile brakes out when she dips her finger in for more getting the substance all over her lips.

"I enjoy seeing my pie smeared all over your lips, it's a pretty good look for you," Peridot announces behind me. I froze up and almost gagged on my on finger after learning Peridot didn't leave at all. Without any warning at all Peridot hugs her hips from behind while Lapis was still mind blown in the fridge. "Looks like you started dessert, but without me?" Peridot spoke sensually and hiked her robe up to expose some ass. 

"Peridot I'm sorry I couldn't help myse—eep!" Lapis had to yelp from the sting of Peridot slamming a spatula on the bare skin of her rear.

"You deserve to know that there is no competition downtown. Good things come to those who wait for it Lazuli, so I figured you've waited long enough."

Lapis is beginning to wish she didn't fall for the obvious bait Peridot managed to set her up in. Her position now compromised and she began to shiver from the refrigeration after Peridot rips the robe off her back. Lapis now clad in only a small pair of underwear to keep her warm.

"Remember your birthday?" Peridot asked groping her girlfriend's body. 

"-nnnggh, how could I forget?" Lapis answered. 

"Well I definitely remember the amazing sex we had after eating your birthday pie, I figured let's go for the repeat."

Lapis didn't respond only blushed when her gf's fingers brushed her hard nipples due to the cold. Peridot taps her between Lapis' legs knocking them to separate. Lapis looks back holding on to the fridge shelves for dear life watching Peridot swirl two fingers over her mound through the cloth to feel her excitement. "You can say this my favorite pie, wouldn't you agree?" Peridot asks.

Lapis only groaned to the sensation of almost being fingered, her neck went limp and her breathing boasts into fruition. "Peridot, what's going on?"

Peridot reaches into the fridge with her spatula and carved a corner piece and held it towards her lovers mouth to become entranced by the delicious dessert.

"You deserve my reward as much as I deserve yours, open wide baby," Peridot warns. 

Lapis followed her small girlfriend's wishes and separated her lips as far as they could go with her tongue out for acceptation. Finally the size able wedge of pie met her lips as Lapis desperately tries to fit the pastry whole, having dark purple filling droop from her mouth to her bare chest. 

Lapis' cheeks inflated with pie as she struggled to savor Peridot's culinary creation. 

"Oof, your a little messy, allow me." Peridot says grasping Lapis' chest. Lapis moaned through the food in her enclosed pie hole. Peridot takes her tongue through a blackberry juice trail that ends on her torso traveling up to her chin. Peridot smiles half through becoming pleased at Lapis' shuddering state. 

"Mmm, I've really outdone myself, don't you think," Peridot looks up to her.

"Mmmhmm," Lapis says, finally swallowing the first piece whole after chewing.

"Well if you really think so," Peridot cuts another piece, much bigger than the last freaking Lapis out when she gazed at sizable piece before her, "Chew on this, while I eat my own pie, hm." 

Peridot shoved the cobbler piece into Lapis mouth, it was in halfway but she couldn't fit the rest. Peridot helped her out by pushing the whole thing in with her hands. "Good girl, I want that pie to be gone when I stand up okay?" 

Lapis only nodded with her mouth completely full, then began to chew bit by bit. Peridot bent down grabbing Lapis panties off her ass and onto the floor. 

Peridot spreads her cheeks to be met with Lapis' supremely naked wet folds now dripping on the tile. "Hm, you must be jealous that my pie is hot and ready," Peridot commented with her nose deep in her genitals. That prompted Lapis to spit out a blackberry or two, making her worry that Peridot would notice she quickly stuffed it back into her mouth. 

Lapis began to whine while eating becoming serviced as Peridot ate her out below, her tongue danced on her clit and deep in between her lips making her knees wobble gently. 

Peridot has her cheeks spread throughout making sure Lapis cums. She allowed her finger to be swallowed by Lapis' welcoming opening. She soon found out that Peridot was holding out on her for the past year, the oral she was given was unlike any she has ever experienced. The way she sucked and tugged her bottom lips was making Lapis see stars. Lapis has consumed the pie in her mouth and began to call out Peridot's name, she was so close and Peridot knows it by the way she smiles against her.

"Oh my stars, right there!" Lapis is practically screaming while pushing her bottom deeper into Peridot's muzzle to reel in a orgasm. 

"Oh, Peridot!" she cooed. She sprays her juice onto Peridot's warm and accepting tongue making her fall over onto the kitchen floor, but the pure bliss is still well into her eyes and smile. 

"Better wrap up that pie for tomorrow, if you really want that second serving, I'll see you in bed, babe," Peridot says before stepping over her. 

"You got it baby," Lapis whispers.


	10. OUCH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waxing kink

Lapis has to admit she goofed from the very start. Pigeonholed inside a box left her with a drastic last resort. All depending on the positive acceptance of Peridot's kindness for her close friend in her hour of need. But it wasn't exactly an easy favor to be asked.

 

It was supposed to be a nice day playing catch up as Lapis goes in and out of the city on business respectively. At least Peridot seemed comfortable to Lapisat first, telling stories and sipping cheap hot teas.

 

Peridot was almost relaxed until Lapis asked her favor.

 

Peridot went wide eyed. Spat back in her tea and in her brief moment of embarrassment she pauses holding her cup at bay  between her lips allowing the steam to mask her flushed cheeks. Her mind collapses within itself like a dying star due to how unsure and confused Lapis had left her feeling this morning. It's a really odd thing to ask a person.

 

 

Peridot almost fumbled the mug of tea, but caught herself by placing it down more carefully on a nearby coaster. "Um. I'm sorry... you want me to do what, exactly?" Peridot raises an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Lapis couldn't have been more clear, Peridot understood what she asked the first time.

 

It could've been the thin shirt Peridot was wearing that almost gave her obliviousness away. Lapis only caught her friend's sudden discomfort, she wasn't exactly comfortable herself about asking a second time.

 

"My agent is taking on new projects like crazy, he's putting me on a plane tomorrow heading down south for a beachfront shoot. So I'll be in a bikini and I'll need to...you know... I usually go to a place downtown but they're booked 'til the weekend. Peridot, I'm coming to you with this bold request as friend asking you just this one time, will you wax my vagina?"

 

Hearing it again made Peridot's brain shut down and her body fume feeling a hike in temperature. Her fingers jittered and tapped the table in a cry to calm herself. Peridot consoles by taking a deep breath, "Gee, Lapis. I haven't seen you for two weeks and I'm already shavin— I MEAN — waving you off," Peridot saved. 

 

"This summer has been very good to me and after this I'll be all set to spend the rest of it with my closest friend," Lapis dropping hints almost made Peridot sigh in awe at how special she's feeling in the moment.

 

"Will you do it," Lapis asked bluntly with kind pleading eyes. Peridot stammers a bit before Lapis attempts to give her leeway, "I'll walk you through the whole thing and I already have everything in my car. I'd do it myself, but I don't have your steady hands."

 

Peridot almost cursed at herself for bragging about that skill she picked up engineering school. But still, her hands at the moment we're the furthest thing from stationed.

 

"And plus, self inflicted pain makes me pass out, so please Peridot, I have no one else to turn to," Lapis begs.

 

Peridot knows how bad her friend wants to succeed in the brutal world of modern modeling and it also saddens Peridot to see Lapis starve herself in such a way to achieve her dreams. Seeing her desperate to look the part only made her show sympathy in the end for her to say, "Okay, I'll do it. It will be... weird to see and touch your...(ahem) but I'll help you... help wax."

 

Lapis sprang out of her chair to wrap her arms around Peridot and press lips deep in her friend's cheek hard enough to express her undying gratitude. 

 

"I don't deserve you..." Lapis whispered, Peridot picked up hints of underlying love in that statement causing her to look deep in her eyes for a moment, Peridot tenses up to hold the spark sprouting from her fluttering heart and from swimming in those gorgeous pools of blue.  "I'm going to go get the stuff!" Lapis let's her loose and went for the front door taking Peridot out of her trance.

 

"Wait? Right now?" Peridot asks standing up in sudden concern.

 

"Of course! There isn't a moment to waste after a definite yes," Lapis says before shutting the door behind her before Peridot could change her mind. By the way things were progressing at a quick pace Peridot braced herself with a quick swallow of tea hoping the energy absorption was all she needed to survive what comes next.

 

Five minutes later, Lapis enters Peridot's home  once again juggling plastic bags and a pot warmer. Lapis struggles to walk towards the bedroom, she ran into Peridot who had just got back from washing her hands in preparation. Peridot relieves Lapis of some of the materials for Lapis to set up shop, then made her way back to the bathroom.

 

"I was thinking we could throw a towel on and do it on your bed." Lapis suggests. After what was said, Peridot became hushed having her nervous pudding movements become knownstaring at her own flushed reaction in the bathroom mirror.

 

"What have I gotten myself into now?" Peridot asks the reflection. She grabs a towel to dry her hands and inches her way to the bedroom.

 

When she got there, Lapis was plugging up what seemed to be some kind of pot for the wax to heat up in. Then searched through her bag and pulled out a box of popsicle sticks, a slab of solid wax, and waxing strips. Lapis breaks down the wax into smaller pieces and plops them side by side in the warmer.

 

"Okay, all we need to do now is wait for the wax to liquify." Lapis says before laying a large beach towel over Peridot's bed. "Hold on I have some gloves for you."

 

Peridot became awfully quiet due to the fact that she's about to wax her friend's private area. She froze up in front of Lapis when handed the surgical cut gloves. Peridot admired Lapis' beauty for awhile now. She knew Lapis for years, followed her modeling career through expensive magazine ads and tv spots to support her friend's work any way she can. If that was true right now, why does she still feel unsure in helping?

 

"Peridot? You okay?" Lapis asks.

 

"Yeah it's just..." Peridot stayed silent long enough for Lapis to realize her cold feet, "This is a pretty insane task left in the hands of an unprofessional."

 

"Listen," Lapis says taking her hands, "I trust you, Peridot." Lapis places the gloves in her hand before winking.

 

What the hell was the wink intended for? Peridot let her hands loose and handed her one of her own silky robe. Lapis thanked her with a small smile and began to unbutton her cardigan. Peridot watches her undress and liked what she saw obviously. Seeing Lapis' full breasts out in the open before she covers them with her hands was enough to knock the wind out of Peridot's system. The least clothes she's ever seen on her friend and it made her invisibly excited to see her go forward. 

 

Lapis unbuckles her khaki pants and wiggles from the skin tight garment. Peridot could see some hair poke out of her lime green thong, before turning around to push her pants on the floor, revealing her firm thick ass.

 

"Why don't you bring that floor mirror closer to the bed, so I'll be able to see and coach you through." Lapis orders and Peridot complies by wheeling the mirror next to the bed with Lapis' underwear barely contains her crotch and ass in the reflection. Peridot's bathrobe came up short on her, with her ass pointed to the mirror, she piled pillows to support her back and see.

 

"I'm gonna get these panties off, grab that damp wash cloth and cleanse the area." Lapis states pointing at her pussy. She raises her back and pulled off her underwear tossing them aside.

 

Peridot swallows hard picking up the cloth, hoping eye contact wouldn't be an issue. She takes the hot washcloth and gracefully sponges Lapis' mound.

 

 

Peridot, becoming more turned on by every glance she takes before returning to Lapis' eyes.

 

Peridot miscalculated, making the cloth rub and tug past Lapis' budded clit making her bite her lip and moan into her pursed lips.

 

"Aw man, I'm sorry did I hurt you," Peridot raises the cloth in concern.

 

"No. No, quite the opposite actually." That's all Lapis said before Peridot continues.Peridot rarely fantasized about sex with Lapis, but when she did it was usually when she's close by or looking at her latest prints, so basically most of her time. Now she's sponging her vagina preparing to make it baby smooth. Lapis watched Peridot continue cleaning by watching her work in the mirror. Lapis was seen raising her hips to capture Peridot's touch fully.

 

"So, what will you be modeling in?" Peridot asked.

 

Lapis is starting to become giddy, "Micro bikinis are so in right now, I'm gonna look like a total bimbo on that beach."

 

Peridot swallowed when the thought of her friend in the world smallest bikini cane to mind making her moist downstairs.

 

"I hope it's tasteful," Lapis confides, "it's the most skin I have ever given in one job."

 

Peridot ironically sees where Lapis is immediately coming from, her eyes focused harder on her friend's mound making sure every pour is cleansed and ready for service. She shakes lewd thoughts and concluded that her area is ready. "All clean!" Peridot shutters smiling until her jaw falls further seeing Lapis pulling her legs apart in a full spread eagle. Peridot took in the beautiful sight, noted the vibrant shades of pink between two creamy pussy lips dusted with hair.

 

"Okay my pubic hair is the right height for a wax. Since I have sensitive skin, we will be using sugar wax. Take a popsicle stick and dip it into the wax, only to test if the wax is too hot."

 

Peridot dips a single stick into the pot and raises it up having a goo strand harden in the air. "It's perfect." Peridot announced.

 

"Good, now let's start with the hair on top, coat the wax in a two inch section but apply it in the direction of the grain.

 

Peridot slowly guided the stick of wax toward her friend's genitals. And applied the recommended amount of wax across the follicles. Lapis cooed when the hot wax glazed the skin of an outer lip, almost sounded too lewd for Peridot's company. She placed the strip of paper over the goo, pressing her finger firmly to make sure all hair is coated under.

 

"Okay you are going to rip in that direction," Lapis points, "like a bandaid and I might scream too, but don't let that discourage you, it means you've done a good job."

 

This is when Peridot's anxiety spikes outside of the norm, failing to grasp the sticky edge. Her efforts became sloppier each time, a slight miscalculated pinch of sensitive skin was enough to make Lapis grit her teeth and yelp out loud.

 

That made Peridot remorseful, but Lapis puts her nerves at ease by taking and guiding her grip in pinpoint fashion on the strip. Lapis gave her a look that seemed very certain, it resonated enough confidence for Peridot to boldly press down on her mound for leverage. It made Lapis suck in a lot of air at once.

 

-Rip-

 

"Woooooooof," Lapis hollers, "Nice one." she admired Peridot's handy work by seeing a nice portion of hair stuck to the strip she was holding. She looked down to her crotch and found the left side of her pussy completely bare and turning red by the second.

 

Peridot finally opens her eyes, to see the hairy strip she had suspended in the air, she looked back down at her friend, "oh fuck! Did I break the skin?" Peridot asked as if she done something wrong.

 

Lapis waved her commotion off, "It's fine, that's the natural irritation that comes with any other wax. Now do the other side before you loose this momentum."

 

Peridot continued, glazing different portions of intimate flesh and reaping the hair in neat sections. Lapis slips finding herself enjoying the great attention from Peridot, even the little grinds past her budding clit with a knuckle was too hard to ignore any longer. Lapis lays completely on her back, so her facial expressions wouldn't give her away.

 

Peridot took the action as her friend trusting in her to go further without assistance or an audience. Peridot continues, rip -rip -rip. The apparent gasps of Lapis starts to fill the room, even the times in between strip rips. Follicle by follicle, her avid twist and turns of her stirring hips as she allows the sharp butterfly kisses consume her in rapid succession. Lapis started to feel that certain heat peering from her loins, and the usual wet substance that flows after. Hoping the oil form the wax was enough to mask the pool of hot excitement dribbling out. Praying Peridot doesn't catch wise to her developing satisfaction, silk material coddling her over stimulated nipples and the towel slipping from under her ass for Peridot's soft bedsheets to swaddle in.

 

Peridot's unknown effects were overcoming Lapis to the point of her holding her mouth shut with hands and her eyes shut tightly. As long as it doesn't go the least bit further Lapis can deny an embarrassing orgasm. That was her plan only for a minute, until Peridot speaks up.

 

"I have to go lower, Lapis." Peridot states, "Could you hold you legs up like this?"

Peridot pointed Lapis' feet in the air by pushing her toned thighs without warning. Lapis bit her lip and moans about her new unrestricted position having unleashed the floodgates, her orgasm tinkles out bursting in spurts.

 

Peridot was at a complete standstill, shocked at what the fuck Lapis  just achieved at her own unintentionally busy hands. It was clear as day for her, she came five feet away from her own face. Peridot grew red in the gills, listening to Lapis ride the sodden waves of pleasure by swooning deep into her own fist. Her body reacts in a more than pleased fashion, by jolting her chest out for her breasts to pop out of a tight sleek robe. The sheets under her ruined with love, Lapis falters back, her breath coming  out with big exasperated gasp. Lapis relapses by touching her own folds checking out the damage, because she forgot where she just came at the moment. She snaps out of it, she could feel the burning stare of Peridot without even looking.  Lapis begins to tear up her hands left her pussy to cover her eyes feeling overwhelmingly embarrassed about what she just did.

 

She began to feel like a bad friend immediately, practically begged Peridot enough to the point of going through with something out of her comfort zone to turn it into an underlying sexual conquest. She feels guilty. Now, she only feels pure shock and her stomach sinking into itself when Peridot's fingers knowingly teasing the now engorged clitoris of Lapis Lazuli.

 

"Well then, that was really fun to watch." Peridot practically mouthed OMG, when her finger tip prods her opening causing Lapis to silently beg by sucking air through her teeth and began to pant. "But we really should finish," Peridot smiles before reeling her finger back benign to any more fingering. Rose her legs back in the air like changing a baby. She began coating the rest of the wax with the wooden stick again over her undercarriage, and proceeded do her job as originally agreed upon.

 

"I deserved that," Lapis curses under her breath.


	11. LAST DAY IN PARADISE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye sex. Filmed.

Lapis is feeling sick to her stomach after watching the sun rise in its entirety this morning. A restless night to pass the time holding her dozing partner in such a way it would surpass regular cuddling. 

You could practically feel the needy possessed vibe in her entanglement, if up close. Peridot found the comfort to sleep through it somehow, she'd often toss and turn, but that's all her sleep allows. 

When it was time for the little spoon to finally awake it came out with a hum. Like a dinner bell, Lapis immediately responds and treats Peridot with an inescapable bear hug.  

Triggering her girlfriend's face to disappear smiling deep into a pillow. That's when Peridot's subconscious brings her back to a time fondly she was considered a stranger in Lapis' bed. Those first nights together, those playful sessions after dark and all completed to a brisk morning of aftercare. 

She took it as pleasantries at first, until Peridot caught on to Lapis' behavior quickly and remembered why today is so unsettling. This is her cry for help, she was like this last night too.

It would be their final time together, for awhile at least. At the very most, they're dealing with three months of separation. Leaving the room and the mood disheveled as the two girls are left lingering in mixed emotions. Bittersweet happiness for Peridot who received her acceptance letter to the school of her dreams. Achieving a major step in life all at the cost of moving a few states away. 

And a fuck-ton of confusion spawning from Lapis who couldn't lay rest to the demons of an uncertain future where she falls out of Peridot's interest. The unknown never sits right with her, bothered her to the point of inducing mass touch therapy with Peridot all night.

Peridot's eyelids slowly began to rise, only to have them shut again to Lapis sealing a deep kiss onto the ridge of her neck.

"I tried Peridot, I really did. I couldn't find my zen let alone any sleep. At all. Today hasn't even started, yet this day is already killing me," Lapis softly groans. Peridot tried to face her, Lapis denies it by dragging those small hips upwards into the pocket of her spoon.   
The forceful action prevented Peridot from seeing her face, Lapis' puffy tear stained face from a night of silent weeping over her greatest love. "Wait! Let's just stay in this position like this...forever," Lapis says sounding bothered 

Peridot gave her a cheerful giggle, given the fact that she understands why Lapis putting out an awful lot of energy just to reel her emotions at bay. And failing bad. Peridot obeys and kept her face towards the window to spare Lapis' vulnerable state, "You don't have to loose sleep over this, or me for that matter," she whispers. 

"I am loosing more than just sleep, I'm losing... everything."

"I sure hope you that doesn't include me! Love it or not, you are honor-bound to all this!" Peridot holds out both thumbs and points them at herself for Lapis to see.

Lapis blooms making her cheeks flush and pleas, "Stop being cute, it'll only make me miss you more."

Peridot can lay on the charm, but inside she's as vulnerable as Lapis when it comes to goodbyes, even brief ones. Pretty soon life for her will change for the "better" leaving behind a girlfriend of two years. Peridot held on to the arm placed around her.

That made Lapis tear up even more. It's her only reasonable reaction to her perfect union crumbling before her overwatered eyes.

"Lapis, please don't start," Peridot interjects, "Can't this wait 'till after?"

"I know, I know, it's just..." Lapis fights to compose, "You leaving and all...I'm afraid...you might forget me."

Lapis became so troubled to the point of letting go of Peridot as she flipped over to become face to face. When she managed her way around Peridot began cleaning  stray tears leaking from her lover's eyes while gently caressing her face. Lapis could only close her eyes and nuzzles her face into Peridot's careful touch.

Both of them stayed like this for awhile. Enjoying the familiar warmth they shared together from being close contact. They have fallen accustomed to the heat, practically addicted to it for a long time.  Peridot kisses her girlfriend's lips tenderly until Lapis persuades her using lip magic to reel into a much more intimate kiss that went on for minutes. 

Lips began to separate for air and with their mouths still near, Peridot had to make her point known, "This will be hard for me too, you know it's funny how I end up being strong for the both of us."

"A lack of sleep and a full night of worrying could do that to anybody," they shared a snort filled laugh together and as it dies down with shared remorse, Lapis shared more of her feelings, "It's a scary feeling to have knowing that this might be the last time waking up in bed with someone you love the most."

"Well maybe not this bed," Peridot winks, "I could stow you away in my dorm for a night or two."

Her saying that did reserve some hope for Lapis, it gave her a boost of glee.

"Remember junior year, our first night and all of those 'sleepovers' we've had? Then morning came, you would jump out of that window to run around to ring the doorbell so my parents would think I only came for a ride to school," Lapis mentions. 

"Kinda hard to forget those cold mornings jumping from a two story window and landing on wet grass," Peridot follows back, "Even at that point we strived to make it work. Also I helped you come out to your parents last year and now I get to use the front door! They're even happy for me for getting accepted. All I'm saying is how could I forget the girl I put so much effort to be with everyday? I love you, remember."

Lapis chokes up when Peridot continues sharing exactly what she needed to hear right now. All of the sweet sounds of affirmation made her all bubbly inside.

"I love you too! I love you so damn much it hurts," Lapis locks eyes with her lover and accompanies a airtight squeeze on the little one's sides. She pulls her in for yet another kiss, because there could not be too much kissing at this point. 

During their heated sloppy embrace, Lapis slides her hand under Peridot's oversized shirt to graze her thigh. Their tongues wriggling like two worms in a garden, Peridot moans in her lover's mouth from the added stimulation below. 

Their lips part, Peridot protests, "mmm... maybe I should shower first, I feel a little...gross this morninnnnng," Lapis lain more kisses along the neck and jawline creating a staggered whimper.

"Really? Because I think you taste great twenty four - seven!" Lapis exclaims met with Peridot's blushing eye roll, "In fact..." Lapis says before disappearing under the covers, "why don't we have a quick reunion."

Lapis hikes up Peridot's shirt tail up to her chest to not restrict her lewd course of action.  There, she was greeted with the sweet earthy scent of Peridot's moist sex. She's even wearing the expensive laced lingerie she bought her for their one year anniversary. The intimate garment looked liked they were ready to be hung out to dry, but Lapis takes it as a sinful opportunity.  

"I see someone ruining a perfect gift with their delicious juice," Lapis teases.

"Please don't call my excretions delicious, for the time being thanks," Peridot grunts back. Peridot began to panic by trying to hold on to something for dear life when she felt Lapis' face hover extremely close to her loins. She managed to grasp a two handfuls of bedsheets.

"What's making you so excited this morning, if I might ask?" Lapis whispered against her lower half.

"Errrm... it's the way your acting right now," Peridot flusters.

"Wasn't talking to you, I was asking my favorite flavored juice box what's got her so pumped!" Lapis teases again. 

"I still have the option to close my legs shut if you keep it up, Lazuli," Peridot remarks. But Lapis knows she's not going anywhere at this point. Pretty soon Peridot will be wrapped around her various fingers, all that's left now is to test the waters.

Lapis takes a great long looks at the short and smooth legs she loves put her head in between. She drew her attention to the left inner thigh, kissing all the way inside. Avoiding her increasingly sopping wet crotch to lay kisses along the other thigh. 

This tease didn't go unnoticed by Peridot, who grunts in frustration every time Lapis got closer to the sweet spot. This went on for some time by each numbing kiss. Lapis pokes her head out, "I'm having fun are you?"

"As long as you feel better my dear," Peridot answered. You could hear the weak pops in the tendons of her toes as she curled them. Peridot braces herself for a full ride, dying to be serviced by pressing her heels into the sheets. Lapis smiles seeing a pair of little delicious legs sprouting goosebumps before her very eyes. Not to mention the beads of sticky fluid rolling on her ass from her desperate cunt. 

Peridot passes on waiting for Lapis to treat her intimately and subtly inches her fingers towards her own snatch. Lapis catches the action and gave a clean smack on the impatient hand like a child reaching for the cookie jar after her mom warned her not to touch.

"Ah, ah, ahhh...trust me you'll have all the time in the world to please yourself, but right now that's my job," Lapis states and enunciated her point with a wound up smack on her backside making Peridot yelp, " and I plan to take my time."

Peridot whines for a second and looks back at Lapis. 

"No pouting!" 

"Errhmph," Peridot grunts feeling the embarrassed about the sound she made earlier. 

To Peridot it's only just a game of blatant teasing, but she's only half right. Lapis takes her sweet time to progress things further by savoring this private moment, mentally capturing her girlfriend's body as if she's shipping off to war. 

Peridot growls under her breath after being refused of the pleasure she has not received, "Just finish me off already, Lapis please."

Lapis locked eyes with her lover's and gave a tight grope and squeeze to large little one's sides and buns. She jerks up for yet another kiss. Impossible to have too much kissing at this point, Lapis takes that advantage. During that heated embrace, ample chest humps stabbing one another creating that sinful spark.  
Lapis slides her hand along the wide end of a wet thigh until the kiss got more intense using the full tongue and Peridot moaning verbosely throughout. 

Their lips part for a bit giving a chance for Peridot to protest something, "eh, on second thought maybe we should shower first, I feel kinda gross."  Lapis lays her lips along her neck and drags them sensually to her jaw line to woo the protestor in staying in bed. 

"Really? Because I find your taste usually pretty great!" Lapis exclaims resulting to Peridot's blush accompanied by a well deserved eye roll. 

"Prove it then!" Peridot orders with slight anguish.

 

—— transition ——

 

"Um okay, this isn't exactly what I had in mind," Peridot began to eat her words and swallows embarrassment wincing to find Lapis recording her half naked horny in bed on her smartphone. 

Now anxiety begins to seep in and rolls off with every exasperated breath Peridot took.Lapis taught her countless lessons inside their ongoing relationship for such a long time that she now understands the beauty of loving oneself before others. So that makes since for Peridot knowing Lapis is celebrating her body by capturing it in its most amorous dealings. But...

Peridot trusts Lapis won't ensure that this won't end up on those weird porn sites knowing that this Kodak moment is for their eyes only. But... 

All of those factors and concerns are at best weak-minded distractions from Peridot's overbearing camera shyness. 

Lapis waves her phone over the vast smooth regions that is not entrapped with a shirt and panty. Peridot's face becomes so flushed to the point of her heart beating through her ears. She evades the looming gaze by turning her head away from the frame, but she could still see herself being studied carefully. She feels her girl's desire for her in her hungry attempt for a lewd movie, the longing for her flesh, and the unstoppable beads of excitement coursing between her legs. 

"Man, I'm really going to miss teasing these handfuls I love so much," Lapis says lining up her upper body allowing the lens to focus. Lapis' freehand tugs the tail of her shirt to her neck. Peridot readjusted her head so her chin catches it so it would be out of the way and out of play. Peridot's darker colored nipples were standing at attention and have been after waking up from a hot night cuddle session. 

Lapis takes one tit, filled in hand and allowed the sleek mound to gyrate with grip dug into her under boob.  Peridot refrained from eye contact with both camera and her partner, a technique picked up when Lapis gets in the teasing mood. It's about denying the satisfaction to persuade her partner to knock it off and make her venture for Peridot's tending at full force. But Lapis got her teasings in too early making Peridot unsure in herself to plea an orgasm out of her. She fought to keep that demeanor by bringing a knuckle to the edge of her teeth bitting down on to it, hoping not to make any love peeps to fuel the beast residing in Lapis. 

"Sorry Peri. I couldn't allow you to slip through my fingers before capturing this special moment we're sharing," Lapis grasps her face tilting it towards the camera. Peridot's knuckle slips along with that long awaited moan Lapis was working for. Lapis chuckles under her breath. 

"You know I can send you videos like this one at a moments notice while I'm gone," Peridot clarifies. Lapis face reads skeptical and doesn't change. 

"Pfft...you're not exactly screaming camera ready, yourself. Come on, loosen up babe and make love to me, but make love to the camera harder."

Peridot is not estranged to how Lapis is feeling on the inside at this point. She may not have understood it at first but this act is more for their relationship than just Lapis' fulfilling yet another fantasy. 

It's this moment that Peridot realizes what this is all really for. Those lonely nights ahead suffering from longing for each other, where a fake but genuine kiss goodnight gets received through the other end of a video call. 

It's this moment, where Lapis could relive and relieve herself to her most favored pass time... teasing the absolute shit out of Peridot. In this realization, Peridot regained the strength to endure Lapis for as long as she could and kept her pleasure at the mercy of her girlfriend and decided to play along.

Peridot no longer shot daggers at Lapis to remain her focus with the eye of the camera with the cutest "do me" eyes. Her hands gropes her own breasts, caressing them softly and made sure they are fully exposed. Taking the action further, Peridot uses the gaps between her fingers catching both of her nipples becoming painfully erect. The sensation overcame her, allowing a lustful swoon escape her lips. 

The sight of Peridot toying with herself has always pleased Lapis, so capturing it on video puts an amused smile on her girlfriend's face. Lapis' free hand made its way down to clutch her bottom throughout Peridot's breakthrough performance. "Look who finally showed up for the big show, what brought that on?" Lapis asked as if she didn't already know her answer. 

"It's your camera, it's doing things to me," Peridot reveals. 

"Wow. I should've filmed us along time ago," Lapis proceeded by latching a hand over an unattended Peri boob. 

"No time better than the present," Peridot managed to say before her whimpers became more vocal after getting worked. Lapis connects a few stray kisses along Peridot's neck becoming more extended and open because of the sharp pinch Lapis delivered on her minuscule teats. Not to mention the velvety sexual relief she receives after Lapis let's them loose.

"Ohhh, I can clearly see you enjoyed that, right," Lapis asked just for more dialogue in her short film.

Peridot could only mouth the word yes, when Lapis rolls her nips. Unsatisfied by Peridot's mode of answering, Lapis attempts to coax a lewd verbal answer out of her by slamming her palm hard on the right tit and states, "I'm sorry I didn't hear you the first time. 

A sharp yelp was Peridot's necessary reaction and no it wasn't the hardest slap in the world but it stung enough to get a point across.

"Ow Fuck! I said yes, I really enjoyed it." Peridot peeves and cringed at the sudden mistreatment, "Why would you do that?" 

"Oh shut it you love it," Lapis moves her mouth lower to the red marked boob and places gentle kisses along the irritated skin. Peridot rolls her eyes and stays quiet to the rhetorical statement, and breaths peacefully from the wet admirations Lapis gifted. 

Lapis didn't stop there, her trail of kisses led her down to Peridot's abdominal section making Peridot's body experience an icy chill following. The camera dips downward for Lapis to smile at, her tongue dives into the crevice of her smol gf's belly button and laps up inside and out. 

This area is one of many of Peridot's weak-points, she went wide eyed and her body turned against her in an effort for more. 

"You are very lucky that I'm extra horny this morning," Peridot speaks out of breath. 

Lapis only looks up and let's out a light chuckle and continued to dart her tongue. Then her tongue leaves, gridding downwards to hit the laced waistband of ruined panties. On Peridot's behalf her hips jolts out with unwarranted yelping.

Peridot grew hotter feeling the steam from Lapis breath overtake her crotch. She couldn't help herself to slide her thumbs into waistband hoping to take them out of existence. Lapis stops her, and clicks her tongue in disappointment. "Ah, ah, ahh Peri, Let me work my magic."

Lapis could see Peridot's vivid frustrations by the way her ass squirms and her pussy pounding through the fabric. Lapis slides her face to the valley between small legs. The familiar aroma was driving Lapis wild herself, her muzzle is practically hugging crotch because Peridot confines her with her thighs locking her place. 

Lapis used her teeth to pluck at the panties in a teasing manner. It did earn a few squeals in protest out of the smaller woman. Then a wide eyed Peridot squeals harder than she has ever had this morning, when Lapis puckers her lips over the mound. 

Peridot felt a lurch in stomach, she felt an orgasm surfacing just from well placed kisses over the damp kisses. Peridot grabs her lover's hair and reeled back in a high pitched scream, the beads of her excitement became more devastating as she rode out the apparent cum session brought upon her.

"Mmmmm..." Peridot wails, "I'm definitely going to miss that."

"It's not over yet, babe," Lapis shares, "The camera is still rolling."

Her love nectar spilled over her ass and the sheets under her. Peridot could've swore she almost passed out, her eyesight hazy, mouth agape. Then the stars came back into vision when Lapis slides her finger across the panties. 

Lapis held her gaze, now using her hands in the mix. She probed a finger into her opening through the underwear. Peridot welcomes this action by grinding her hips into the digit to submerge it further. She continues to pump her finger like this, getting the action in center frame. Peridot felt ravenous, hoping to jet more juices. Until she abruptly stopped. Lapis presents her fingers closer to Peridot's face, Peridot watched as Lapis took the slippery substance into her mouth and rolls her tongue around it. To Peridot surprise, Lapis dips her finger into the pure flesh inside her loins, just to have her finger drenched when she pulls out. 

"You taste absolutely incredible, Peridot," Lapis held her dripping finger towards Peridot's lips, " I wish I could bottle you up before you leave." Lapis pushes her finger through Peridot's own mouth for her to taste herself.

Peridot gladly sucked every last drop of her own essence off of Lapis. 

"Okay I think I had my fill of teasing, take your panties off for me while I film you."

Peridot gasps at the sudden request and takes no time darting her hands at her panties and wiggles her hips viciously.Lapis stopped her, of course. 

"Slowly," she requested, "with your legs up high."

Peridot followed directions and points her feet in the air. The sensual look of anguish washed over her face as she lifts her ass up, and tugs the material as slowly as she could possibly handle. The material sticks to her loins, when separated, thick syrupy lines of wet floundered upwards when the panties reached her knees.  
A sight to be hold. Peridot all hot and bothered, loosing fluids at a rapid pace.

"My goodness, we'll have to call a plumber because I believe we found the leak," Lapis quips, "Your so fucking hot, it's downright adorable,"

"Lapisss..." Peridot became embarrassed.

The camera takes the image of Peridot's glazed privates, Lapis using her other hand spreads her girlfriend's labia apart in a full spread. She mirrors the lens closer until the frame was filled with a shiny pink. With her middle finger toying at her budded clit, Peridot developed a somewhat restless leg syndrome, each tug and pinch was enough to build upon a second coming.  Usually, Lapis would have to carefully sort through the various lips of Peridot's sex just to find the clitoris. Nothing made her more proud by finding it right away, Peridot has never been this horny in her life and she knows it.

"Peridot this is a two-handed job," Lapis says handing her smartphone. Peridot doesn't hesitate taking the camera and now having Lapis in full display pointed at her crotch. Peridot didn't know which Lapis to look at, so she made sure Lapis on screen gets a good wide shot. Lapis licks the creases inside her hand and returned by keeping her palm flat on the tuft of pubis, her dominant finger found the clit again and pressed the nub deep. 

All of this, including the seductive smile Lapis provided her, made the small one's temperature rise in stages. The supple Ah's and Oh's of Peridot cascades in high crescendo as Lapis takes her free hand to hold down a thigh and rubs supremely onto her folds. Like a darting, yet scrubbing motion, a personal favorite of Peridot, to have her entire opening serviced stroke by stroke was feeling she couldn't last from. Three minutes went by, Peridot becomes virtually breathless. 

Until Lapis stoically dismissed her hand from the folds. 

Peridot was stupidly close, her initial reaction got the best of her and she almost casted aspersions until she shut herself up when Lapis finally began to undress.

The sight was incredibly arousing for Peridot because Lapis' eyes never left the camera. It was also very frustrating feeling her almost orgasm dissipated within her, the poor thing couldn't touch herself at the moment with hands busy filming Lapis stripping her pajamas off in a sensual style.

Peridot makes sure to enjoy the show, it all began when Lapis spins around to bend down and slowly peels out of her pajama bottoms. Peridot caught herself drooling, as she favored this body, this long yet slender build. Lapis is completely nude and takes her time returning to bed with a little dance. 

"Lay down flat for me," Lapis encourages, "I want you to feel me on top for a change."

Peridot would always be on top, but a slight change in their sexual routine made her even more moist just by hearing the request. She did what Lapis had asked of her by happily spreading her legs and folds for her girlfriends imminent arrival. A completely naked Lapis joins her in bed, climbing ass first the camera captures her folds and butthole panning closer in frame with every crawl of her knees. 

"Wow!" Peridot murmurs, "If only I could capture that in 3D I would be set for awhile."

"Why don't I smother that pretty face of yours for the 4D treatment?" Lapis says looking back and spreading her ass apart. 

"You can drive a hard counter bargain, Lazuli." Peridot praises.

Lapis pushes her pelvis out, her dripping wet coochie spilling an abundance of moisture over Peridot's petite chest. The hot visual made Peridot's libido grow, her hands occupied both cheeks and spreads her girlfriend wide. Lapis lowered her ass onto Peridot's open mouth. 

"Mmmph!" Peridot managed to say with her lips pursed onto the entirety of Lapis' labia. Lapis stirs her hips on top of her in a full grind to get the entirety of stimulation spawning from Peridot's tongue work. She begins to moan softly out loud. Peridot found her partner tense up in her face, when her tongue slips inside her vaginal opening. Lapis' walls construct around the wet muscle and makes her wail upon entry. Lapis felt herself close on the gates already, she embarrassingly came from Peridot's quickly paced ravenous love making, shooting spurts of juice along the sides of Peridot's face. 

Peridot tapped her hand in the dimple of Lapis' ass cheek for air. Lapis lifts her butt and turns to see Peridot, gasping for air. 

"I need a life jacket if we're gonna do that again," Peridot jokes.

"No need," Lapis takes the camera and it was still recording at the 21 minute mark, "I'm going lower."

After what has been said, Lapis shortly ducks downward and hiked Peridot's legs in the air, and points her phone inward. Lapis carefully maneuvers one leg inside Peridot's gap and sits on top of her now mashing privates together in a sexual union. 

Now the two girls are face to face with each other. 

"Did you enjoy my cum?" Lapis asked using the camera to record an answer, Peridot couldn't breathe the word yes and only nods during her girlfriend scraping herself against her. Lapis takes it upon herself to lick the remains of her ejaculate off of Peridot's face. The lewd attention brought Peridot closer and it looks like she survived a flash flood. Her blonde locks were matted with sweat on her forehead and every exasperated breath she took was a bit shaky in nature.

Lapis' rough pubic hairs sent a delightful tingle throughout Peridot's swollen mound, making her moans grow longer. She began to grind herself underneath the taller girl. The wet smacking sounds of their slits are prominent and filling the decibels inside Lapis' bedroom. Lapis pushes herself faster, using the fulcrum of her hips at such a speed Peridot has never experienced or even witnessed. 

Peridot's screams became overpowered and in Lapis' succession sends Peridot over the edge into yet another gut busting orgasm. Her sounds of ecstasy and her sexually satisfied face was enough for Lapis to get coaxed into cumming again. Their bodies still grinding against one another caused multiple spurts of cum to shoot from the pressure they were holding. 

Lapis picks up her phone and taps twice on the screen to switch to the selfie camera. She flips around to lay next to a recovering Peridot. There she was filmed kissing along her girlfriend's face to bring her back to life. Peridot looks up and cringed after seeing her post sex state on screen. "That was...very intense." Peridot breathes.

"I'll say." Lapis says swirling a finger over her chest, " Let's become private porn stars together, so you don't have to move away!"

"Lapis!" Peridot says sternly. 

"Don't worry I'm just kidding, we are our only audience as far as I'm concerned," Lapis made sure they're both in frame, "Do you have anything to tell the future me when I inadvertently miss you in the near future."

Peridot takes the camera and begins to speak, "Hello Lapis. If you are ever wondering if I'm bored in class or up all night studying and still thinking of you, know that I always keep you in mind with everything I do. Because, I love you, more than anything in this upside down world. You are very precious to me and I thank the universe for bringing us close. Oh! And I can't wait to come back home to you." 

Lapis began tearing up again, and tilts Peridot's chin facing her own. Pulling her naked waist closer to her own, for an intimate open-mouth kiss that went on for awhile until they waved and signed off, ending the video.


	12. BEAUTIFUL COMPANY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm hipster lesbos home alone ?

The thick fog of early morning air surrounded Peridot, who was gently swaying on a swing all alone. She swung there in an empty  park on a large grassy field. The tandem swing set was meant for two, so she was waiting for someone to spend time with in the new autumn weather. Perhaps other things, as well.  Hopefully, the fog was enough to cover the various blood cells collected in her cheeks.

 

Peridot made sure she was absolutely clear in what she was in for today. She brushed her blonde bangs out the way to read old text messages from the night before. Her stomach turned into a basket of loose feathers after re-reading the intimate conversations she had with her new girlfriend.

 

What first began as a conversation about blowing off homework turned absolutely naughty, and ended with a promise of relations the next time they were free. Peridot didn't hesitate clearing her Saturday for the moment she had been waiting her whole life for.

 

Peridot could feel her heart throb out of her chest. She was about to have sex for the first time, knowing that came with a muddle of emotions. Anxiety included. To shake it away, she kicked out and pushed in for a much higher swing.

 

The heights she reached couldn't stop the thoughts of something going terribly wrong. For the past few weeks knowing Lapis, everything from their friendship to the latter had been smooth sailing. Peridot had been in the dating arena for awhile, and none of the people she'd dated had been worthy enough for such pleasantries. But this time proved to be much different, and Peridot felt ready for it. She just couldn't shake the feeling of possible inadequacy. Maybe she should've had sex just for the experience so she wouldn't act like such a fool when it came time to make real love. Her feet extended downward to drag her shoes into the wood chips below, stopping herself in place.

 

 

A fur ball bearing orange fur ran under Peridot's swing, and barked frantically for her petting. "D'awww, good morning Pumpkin! Who's a good egg?" Peridot delighted the canine with a few scratches under the muzzle and ear. "Now, where's your mommy?"

 

On cue came Lapis' arms, caressing Peridot's body through the inside of the swing's chains. Peridot almost jumped when she completed the hug by tucking her close, swinging her feet off the wood chips. Peridot looked up to the smiling face of her girlfriend, and questioned if that moment was just a beautiful dream, until their lips met. The kiss Peridot waited for, the longing of Lapis, both made her lips melt amongst hers. She softly moaned when that first kiss didn't seem to end for ions.

 

"Mmm, here I am," Lapis breathed in her face, punctuated by another stolen kiss. It was quick, and soon she pulled away so she could sit in the vacant swing.  Peridot went back to petting Pumpkin, and gave her girlfriend a nice, "I can't wait any longer" smile.

 

"I've never seen the fog look this heavy. It feels super bleak, almost sinister." Lapis said as she began to swing, "Wow, you look great today! Are you wearing makeup? Because I definitely tasted some weird lip gloss."

 

"I wanted to look nice for you, so, you know..."

 

Lapis brushed the rouge bangs hanging in Peridot's face lovingly to get herself a good look. "I know. You're beautiful, and I hope you know that."

 

Hearing that made Peridot flustered, and she had a weird laugh to herself while maintaining her Pumpkin petting.

 

"You ready to go?" Lapis offered. Suddenly, Peridot's mouth was as dry as cotton. A simple nod was enough for Lapis to get up and extend a hand for Peridot to hold. The three of them exited the field, with the playground disappearing into the fog behind them, and so began their trot to Lapis' place.

 

-

 

They found themselves inside Lapis' vacant house. "Make yourself at home, babe." Lapis offered, "Gotta give lil pumpkin here some well deserved space." Lapis picked up her dog and carried her to the back porch to be out of the way.

 

That gave time for Peridot to shuffle out of her coat and pluck her boots off. She looked to her palm to find clumps of Pumpkin's fur, slick with nervous hand sweat. She went to the kitchen sink to wash them. Peridot heard Lapis coming back in by the sound a sliding glass door shutting and being locked. She continued to lather soap.

 

Soon, she was sent on edge when Lapis crept behind her, and moved her arms inside Peridot's to join her hands in the sink.

 

Peridot lightly laughed, "I love it when you surprise me from behind like that."

 

"It feels nice, Ms. Right Height." Lapis rested her chin on the top of her blonde head.

 

They finished, and began to dry off with towels.

 

"These last few days have been amazing, Lapis," Peridot reached out to her girlfriend's hips. "Things are going really well, and I find this strong connection to you that I've never felt before. That's why I have to say before things grow hot, I might not be the best at-" Peridot squeaked, paused by a finger pressed to her lips, shushing her in place.

 

"Put your nerves at ease Peridot. I'll give you what need, I'm not saying I'm a pro, but you could learn a lot from me."

 

Lapis had such a way with Peridot that it scared her. All at once, her inhibitions melt away along with everything else the world had to offer. Leaving just the two of them, hidden from the world to sprout their love for the very first time.

 

"So, do you want to see my room?"

 

"Gladly!"

 

-

 

Lapis had an interesting room. There were so many band posters, you couldn't see an inch of wall. Sitting on the center rug was her bed, and it looked very roomy. Peridot sat on the bed and watched Lapis close the bedroom door and she walk up to her. Taking Peridot's chin in her hands, Peridot began kissing her thumb as Lapis glided it across both of her lips. She was leaving her thumb sticky from the citrus smelling lip gloss, but those lips were still soft and kissable. Lapis knelt down in front of her, and that's when Peridot leaned in to kiss her. Then, a sudden need to make the kiss more dirty soon surfaced, when the two began opening their mouths to accept tongues. Lapis began leading their kiss, feverently lapping at her glossed lips to taste, and sucking very gently on the top of Peridot tongue.

 

Lapis' tongue began gently to massage Peridot's, both very tenderly and teasingly. Lapis began to lightly press her fingertips into her girl's jaw, and it felt like a ghost was touching her face. Peridot felt her the first hot flash from the way Lapis serviced sweet kisses, and she allowed those flashes to build as they kept at it. Peridot laid her open palms on Lapis' neck to hold her close. The sounds of her soft sighing was enough for Lapis to let her passion take over, and let the roaring fire of her love burn Peridot into submitting ecstasy. 

 

Peridot could find hints of winter mint in the kiss. Probably from the gum she was chewing earlier. Her body was screaming for more, for Lapis to take her tongue down south and find that expert tongue deep in between her slick loins. Lapis loved the way Peridot was responding to her love. So much that she couldn't control herself pushing Peridot on the bed, and climbing on top of her. Kissing Peridot was like a drug, and not something you'd pick up from a street vendor, but the top shelf meds that guarantees euphoria.

 

The kiss began to go deeper than before, and her fingers were tangled in blonde locks. Nothing would've made Lapis happier in that moment than to hear the sweet sounds of Peridot's pleasure. To see her grip the sheets so hard that they would become disheveled. To make Peridot's body temperature spike as she gasped for dear life. Her wants become needs in between kisses, and her hands found her taut hips, making Peridot jump in place and moan involuntarily.

 

"I'm going to get these clothes off of you, okay." Lapis stated.

 

Peridot nodded eagerly, and helps her out by unbuttoning her own shirt. Lapis popped the fly on her jeans and pulled the zipper all the way down. Peridot moaned timidly, feeling the denim peel off of her legs and thighs. Peridot threw her shirt to the side, and she was left wearing a set of sky blue lingerie and white socks.

 

Lapis was on her knees between her semi nude girlfriend, looking down at her and enjoying the adorable view. Peridot felt the electric levity rise when Lapis shot her an approving look that made her shiver. Thoughts and feelings became more unbridled.

 

"Lapis..." she whispered, her hands grabbing at the waistband of her sweatpants. "I'm dying to see you." Lapis took no time at all in taking off her shirt, baring her boobs. Peridot looked like she was in a trance when her girlfriend pushed those pants to her knees. This revealed the damp sex she'd been dreaming of. Too show her admiration, and because she was facing her crotch at eye level, Peridot began kissing her hips, which made Lapis jolt in her sexual awakenings. She kissed along her panty line, then under her inner thighs, and back up to her sopping sex, where she made Lapis moan for the first time. Peridot loved hearing her moan, so she ventured further to coax her to scream.

 

Lapis hummed softly as Peridot peppered kisses, then a shrieking gasp, when Peridot dipped two fingers inside the to yank the elastic down. Lapis felt her panties slip off her ass in succession, so now Peridot was face to face with Lapis' dripping sex.

 

"Fuck me...you're gorgeous." Peridot whispered, astounded. She took in the delicious sight of a virtually hairless pink slit, glazed with lust. Lapis unfortunately, disrupted the trance by pushing Peridot back on the bed. She felt a tickle down below, finding Lapis hands on both ends of her underwear to see her vagina up close. Peridot wriggled her ass when Lapis uncaged her kitty.

 

"You took the words out of my mouth." Lapis descended for a better look. "Wow, you're so ready." Lapis took a hold of Peridot's sex by each labia, sending outright static in Peridot's vision. She felt the room becoming hot, even if she was almost naked, as Lapis blew a channel of air directly on Peridot's opening. She watched her sex wink and contract, as Peridot's hips buckled and moaned from the sheer sensation from Lapis' breath.

 

"You liked that, huh"

 

"I did. It felt like ice cream down there, melting on a hot brownie."

 

"Sounds tasty. Looks like you talked me into going first."

 

It was at this moment Peridot could feel herself become sensitive from heavy arousal, and she started blushing madly. She watched Lapis come closer, for a kiss that was wetter than the prior one. She could feel Peridot panting like a pup in heat. Then those pairs of lips reached her neck, and gave her a necklace made of wet kisses that trailed down to the small orbs on her chest. She managed to get Peridot's bra off, freeing dark nipples from captivity.

 

Lapis found the pit of Peridot's soul in her eyes, as both fingers began pinching nipples. She smiled when Peridot hollered out intimately, arching her back from the pain to pleasure ratio. Lapis smiled deviously as she flicked, them making them hard as gumdrops.

 

Peridot whimpered from each pluck she received, taking the action as the best foreplay she'd ever had. Lapis returned her lips to the warm body, apology kissing her nipples from the slight abuse, making Peridot hum a sweet melody. Lapis was ready to go downtown, and she left a slick tongue trail that ended at her navel. She swirled her tongue around it, stirring up Peridot's unrestricted legs. Her blue and black hair tickled her midsection, causing her to stiffen and lunge her hips out.

 

To tame her, Lapis grabbed a hold of Peridot's leg, seeing that her inner thigh was hot, wet mess. Lapis had always wondered what she tasted like, even during the first stages of their relationship. She lapped up the juices that spilt on her thighs, in long tongue drags that got dangerously close to her peering mound.

 

"Peridot..." Lapis called out.

 

"Lapis..." Peridot moaned out vicariously in response.

 

"Keep your eyes on me, if you can. I wanna see the adorable face you make when I swallow you whole." Lapis said lewdly.

 

Hearing that did embarrass Peridot a bit, but she followed her eye level as her girlfriend continued to polish her thighs with her tongue some more. Peridot witnessed Lapis's wicked smile sprawl across her face, as Peridot felt her hot breath return to her slit. Lapis noticed Peridot grabbing handfuls of bedding as she parted her legs wider, and Lapis watched in fascination at seeing her girlfriend's vagina bloom like a well watered pink tulip.

 

Lapis couldn't wait any longer, since her girlfriend's sex looked more enticing by the second. Her tongue shot out and dragged against the outer lips of her sex, seeming dangerously close to the vulva and opening. Lapis watched her girlfriend let loose a rattled moan. Peridot threw her legs over the shoulders of Lapis, locking her in place.

 

Lapis unleashed her expertise in the art of cunnilingus by using her tongue in a swiping motion along her vulva. Peridot felt her body going crazy, but she still didn't lose her blurry eye contact. Her nerves were stimulated a such a power she'd never received in her life. Bliss overcame those senses and she was in dire need for a big release.

 

Lapis continued her oral magic, only gathering a second to look where she was aiming, then back up to see the vivid reactions from Peridot. She cleaned carefully, listening to the blonde's body respond to certain spots she serviced. Lapis bathed in her various expressions becoming more desperate. It took a long swipe from her tight opening and a finishing swirling around her clitoris to make Peridot scream louder than she ever had before. Lapis found herself pleased, finding what made her girlfriend scream on demand. She focused her attention towards the clit, from now on. Peridot became a helpless mess, reduced to long winded moans delighting Lapis' ears.

 

Lapis began to moan herself, vibrations from her decibels creating shrieks from above. Lapis cupped her ass from below, to push her face deeper in Peridot's genitals. Her clitoris budded fully out its sheath of folded skin. This sent Peridot to lesbian heaven, where the women are sporty and pretty. Her hands grabbed black and blue locks to not slip away from reality, screaming Lapis' name right in her face.

 

Lapis gave her jaw a break, "Do you want me to feel you inside?" Peridot huffed and puffed, sp she didn't answer right away. After catching her breath, she knew nothing would make her happier for Lapis to take the plunge. "Be gentle with me," Peridot requested. Lapis nods, and darted kisses on her folds.

 

She looked directly inside her winking sex, a glistening mix of saliva and Peridot's juice. Her sex looked smaller than her own, almost unbelievable how much Peridot is leaking. But Peridot herself, was already unbelievable.

 

"Get ready, I'm coming in," Lapis held her hand up to Peridot's mouth, "A little help, babe." Peridot took two fingers into her mouth, and gave effort to drench the digits in her own saliva. She capitalized this moment by bobbing her head almost gagging in the process.

 

"Good girl!"

 

Those very fingers left her mouth, tangled with saliva, and Lapis brought them back down to her opening. She glided them inside of Peridot, with much effort allowing a tiny bit of resistance. She drove them in slowly, watching her digits disappear inside, until a spurt of nectar sprayed on her cheek. Peridot's wide mouth expression was silent going in, until Lapis pulled out eliciting curses among whines. Lapis found herself picking up speed, finger fucking Peridot to oblivion.

 

Peridot's eyes shut and her head tilted backwards, feeling Lapis become less gentle. Lapis pulled her fingers all the way out and climbed back over her.

 

"Why'd you stop, we had just found are momentum, ooo-" Peridot winced when Lapis tasted Peridot's essence off her moistened fingers. Peridot gasped when the warm droplets fell from Lapis' hovering folds onto her midsection. Lapis guided Peridot's hand to her own sex and stiffened from the foreign touch. "I need your help too, you know."

 

"You got it, love."

 

Peridot started with a simple rub, and she was amazed at how radiant her vagina was getting, as Lapis continued to finger her by reaching behind herself. Lapis kept melting her hot love all over Peridot's stomach. Peridot hoped she can manage Lapis' pleasure the best way she can, for a newbie. Lapis was not stoic to the overly tender touches of Peridot's fingers, and Peridot took pride in that.

 

"Peridot...what are you doing to me?" Lapis said in a surprisingly raspy tone. Peridot couldn't answer, because only moans escaped her lips as Lapis continued to thrust. Peridot felt exhilarated, and she had already cum before without Lapis noticing. When those fingers bottomed her for the first time, she swore that orgasm was as real as her love.

 

Peridot wanted to give Lapis the same deal in return, after her rubbing commencements, she glided her fingers to find her opening. She watched her fingers shoot up inside Lapis' loins, causing Lapis to raise her hips toward Peridot's face for the closest look in history. Lapis formed tears in her eyes, when Peridot curled her fingers and introduced herself to Lapis' g-spot. Lapis bucked her hips out, tapping her pelvis roughly into Peridot's nose. She came like a mad woman all over Peridot's face and chest. Her body gave out and collapsed on her smaller girlfriend.

 

Peridot began to like the idea of seeing Lapis winded and naked on top of her. It made her feel power, and it made her feel known. "Wow. Either I'm a lightweight or you don't know your own strength." Lapis confided.

 

Lapis' fingers were still dug inside of Peridot. Lapis twisted her body around to connect her lips back to Peridot's sex, as she continued to thrust. Now they faced a sixty-nine position, and Lapis's glorious ass was now in the red face of Peridot. The visual of seeing Lapis cum splayed ass gave her a frightening thrill, and she felt her orgasm bubbling forth. In a shrill whine turned scream, her cum flew onto the carpet in heavy droplets. Her body arched up to her lover, feeling the after-effect of pressure that built inside her cascade into drool.

 

Peridot's cum tasted great to Lapis. It wasn't as acidic as most, but left the sweetest aftertaste. "Wow, Peridot, that was the best sex I've ever had. Don't you ever doubt your ability to be perfect, ever again."

 

Lapis's only reply is silence. "Peridot?" Lapis twisted back to see an unresponsive Peridot knocked out under her. Lapis got up carefully, stood by the bed and pressed her ear to Peridot's face. She could make out tiny moans coming from her mouth.

Lapis felt like needed to pee, so she threw a few pillows under Peridot's head for her to rest. After she left the room, she sealed a kiss on the sweaty forehead of Peridot.

 

"I'm really proud to call you mine, Peridot."


	13. BLUEMOON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webcam story

Peridot's night is young and free. Free from pesky late night study sessions, and graveyard shifts at the photocopy shop. She has just gotten back from the local flea market, trying her luck at an electronics trade show, walking away with a satisfying haul of mechanical garbage.

 

In her bedroom, the bed itself is the only clean area. MacBooks are littered all over the floor like socks, among various wires connected to dead circuits, along with dirty clothes and crumpled empty bags of nacho flavored corn chips overcrowding her rug.

 

After a long day, the techie plops down on the bed, with her laptop brought up to a webpage servicing one of those "Webchat-A-Stranger" sites to entertain herself for the evening.

 

That familiar pop up surfaces, asking for her permission to enable web and mic functions.

Peridot clicks "Allow", and is greeted by the image of herself in a dark green long sleeve, bedroom shorts, and footie socks. Her glasses have been taken off her face and set aside to get rid of their glaring effect on camera.

 

Talking to random people online has always interested Peridot. A worldwide net full of people from different countries and backgrounds, all here to converse about whatever they think of. The only aspect that turns her off would be the random shameless jag offs putting their privates on full display. That's why Peridot has filters. Set to only connect with females in her country.

 

For Peridot, it is sometimes difficult to socialize outside of the confines of her room. It took a lot of energy out of her to carry on a conversation with a fellow electronic connoisseur earlier today. But behind a screen, she's relaxed and non-anxious to the idea of talking to random people.

 

The very first partners Peridot connects with are not worth her time nor energy. Among them, she pairs with people who broadcast only black screens that irritates her enough to disconnect immediately. As well as underaged children, who Peridot politely waves off before connecting to someone else for more mature company. No such luck.

 

Considering this night a bust, she almost thinks of going to bed...almost.

 

 

At the trade show, Peridot met up with a friend who was also in attendance. They conversed for awhile after leaving, and it somehow lead to Peridot talking about her online communication efforts towards the female crowd. Her friend gave her a suggested site for Peridot to feel more comfortable with.

 

After Peridot types in the web address given, she is in pure shock to find out her friend has given her a lesbian adult chat site. Peridot becomes confused on how misinformed her friend had been to even suggest this.

 

Does she think I'm gay? Peridot thinks. It isn't the first time someone has thought that Peridot swings towards the same sex. For years she has questioned her own sexuality, as if it's an elusive enigma. She's only looking for someone to talk with, not to parade her body around for a complete stranger.

 

Peridot knows she probably should just close the window in question and go to sleep. However, Peridot's curiosity doesn't let up, and she finds herself scrolling along, to see if the website has anything to offer herself within reason. She comes across a stream tab labeled "casual" with only forty females active. Peridot figures it wouldn't hurt to create an account and see if it's right for her.

 

After her account has been personalized, she takes in a deep breath and clicks to connect with someone.

 

Peridot immediately connects to someone.

It starts with a simple screen name: WaterWitch4U. Their feed takes a minute to load, but when it does, Peridot becomes smitten. The feed's connection has been received, broadcasting a fully clothed blue haired girl, laid on a couch chewing red vines.

 

Peridot notices the strangely alluring young lady attention was invested in watching tv, so she probably doesn't notice Peridot connecting right away. It gives Peridot time to study a new face, and notes how the gems of her nose piercing match the color of her royal blue eyes. Peridot can't make out the band name displayed on her black shirt. 

 

Peridot speaks up dryly. "H-hello..."

 

Her partner snaps her head down, and looks back up to mute her television. She then places her laptop upright on her lap to get a good look at who she's connected with.

 

"Why hello there, I'm Lapis."

 

"Peridot."

 

"So Peridot, are you lesbian or bi?"

 

Peridot crinkles her nose at the question, "I'm not entirely sure, is that weird?"

 

"I wouldn't say that. But that does prove you're curious enough to be on this site. Is this your first time?" Lapis smiles and tilts her head inquisitively.

 

Peridot nods, allowing Lapis to re adjust herself to lay on her stomach, with the laptop resting on the end of her couch.

 

"Well, women come on here for kinky female interaction. Are you interested?"

 

"I thought I clicked on the casual tab?" Peridot questions, now panicking slightly.

 

"Oh. Common misconception. That's short for casual encounters. Where we converse for a bit and when it's over we fool around," Lapis explains.

 

Peridot sighs and looks off to the side. "Well at first it was strictly to converse with women online, but—"

 

"But?"

 

"I mean, you're really pretty"

 

Lapis giggles for a moment before responding. "So are you. I bet you have a nice body under that hoodie, huh?"

 

"Thanks, I guess," Peridot blushes.

 

"Since we both have established our admiration, what are you thinking about doing now?"

 

"You," Peridot squeaks.

 

"Peridot! You flirt, how old are you?"

 

"I turned 20 last month, you?"

 

"I'm 21."

 

Peridot feels relieved she asked her, since you can never be too careful.

 

"I believe you fit all criteria, extra points for being cute and hot." Lapis winks at the camera.

 

Peridot begins to feel a tingle within herself. The way Lapis is laying down allows her butt to be exposed behind her head. Peridot notices Lapis is only wearing panties and a shirt.

 

"Do you mind if I get more comfortable?" Lapis asks.

 

"You mean more comfortable than you already are with no pants on?" Peridot jokes.

 

Lapis chuckles, "Allow me to rephrase that. Do you want me to start?"

 

Peridot dryly swallows, and nods her head in agreement. She watches Lapis sit on her knees and reach for her shirt tail, raising it up slowly.

 

Peridot feels she needs to come clean before these ventures progress any further.

 

"Lapis wait!" Peridot halts, the feeling of her own self derived inadequacy catches up to her.

 

Lapis plops back down to the couch,"What? Am I too hot to handle?"

 

"It's not you, I promise," Peridot corrects. Peridot feels she made things tense between them. And it's clear from this exchange that she feels unsure about being ready for alternative interactions online. She feels lucky that this random person was so nice about it, thus being her first time. This really puts Lapis in the mood. "I'm sorry if I turn you off...-erm. What I mean by that is...I'm riled up for whatever, and you seem like a nice person. I don't want you to get your hopes up when I inevitably fail to reach your expectations."

 

"Relax Peridot. You're on the casual tab, remember? I'm not looking for love here and I'm not expecting much on your part. I see a nice face, and I shower pleasantries. If you want, you can just watch me do my thing and let your body react naturally without showing any skin. I find it hot to let nature take its course." That tingle grew wilder in the pit of Peridot's stomach after Lapis lays out a sinful scene to play.

 

"I-I would love that...please," Peridot breathes slouching back into her pillows, her laptop resting at the end of her shorts. Peridot's torso fills the medium of the broadcast with her head and crotch at both ends.

 

Lapis enjoys the new position Peridot shifts into, revealing a surprising tight pair of shorts she only wears around the house. "Those small thighs look like there gonna burst out of those smaller shorts, hun." Peridot smiles at Lapis' compliment. Her usual interactions didn't have this much flattery, and she's beginning to like it a lot.

 

Lapis only laughs at Peridot's flustered reaction, "Enjoy the show, Peridot," Lapis winks, standing back on her knees into the couch cushions. She reaches for a remote and turns the T.V off, before putting on some music. It isn't upbeat, more like a slow jam to set a mood. If it were missing, that is. Peridot can't see Lapis' face, but her body is present and much at play as she begins to dance for her. Her vision lies to the bare creamy below, briefly exposing her underwear as a sneak peak.

 

Peridot catches this glimpse, and immediately fumes steam from her hoodie. While continuing to enjoy Lapis' moves, Peridot found her arms disappearing into each sleeve. She figured this is what Lapis meant about nature taking its course, her body shedding its binds for relief. Peridot tucks her head inside, and throws the fleece behind the bed, leaving her in a thin T-shirt.

 

"Mmm...that's the spirit hun," Lapis entertains. "I'm right behind you."

 

Peridot leans in close after Lapis reveals her torso, along with the bottom part of her cerulean bra.

 

Sadly, Peridot goes wide eyed and shocked to be met with a sudden dark screen. "Wait, what? No, no, nooo!" Peridot panics, finding out her laptop died. She springs out of bed and darts to the kitchen, where she goes to retrieve her longest charger. She quickly comes running back to bed, plugging in the input, and then the output. After waiting a while, her home screen appears, and she quickly restores her previous window.

 

The site's window explains that she's offline, losing touch with the girl she invested all her interest in. Peridot feels defeated after losing that special tingle within her all because of her lack of battery care.

 

Peridot doesn't want to give up so easily, and with a new determined look on her face, she scrolls back to the causal tab in her efforts to find Lapis again. Almost instantly, she connects with someone who is not WaterWitch4U. She soon switches to the next available cam, and then another. This goes on for awhile, and Peridot begins to doubt herself. She hopes Lapis hasn't already connect to someone else. That doesn't sit right with Peridot and she realizes she's met with a dead end. Until a bright idea surfaces.

 

Peridot decides to line every single laptop she owns on her bed. Spending thirty minutes to que the same web address and along with creating five different accounts just to find one person can take a lot of energy out of a person, and a lot of energy out of her WiFi network. That fact doesn't discourage her pursuit as she scans each screen, denying strange women to find her blue haired enchantress.

 

Out of sheer luck, one of her laptops connected to the feed of Lapis, who is still streaming. It looks like she put all her clothes back on after Peridot left. With nothing else to entertain her, she returns attention back to watching TV and eating candy. Just like the first time.

 

"Oh my god! I found you!" Peridot announces with glee, closing every vacant laptop.

 

Lapis looks down and delivers a smile that melts Peridot's heart. "Peridot! You're back, I thought I scared you off."

 

"That couldn't be more further than the truth. I'm really sorry about that, my battery died," Peridot explains. "I had to use every computer in the house just to find you again."

 

Hearing that explanation confuses Lapis. "Wait, you can stream multiple women using one account on here?"

 

"No. It took me forever! Luckily, not only did I have six laptops at my disposal, I also took the time to create five different mock accounts."

 

"Umm...you know...and I don't want to you to feel stupid or anything like that...but you could've just gone to your recent folder and found me there."

 

"Oh...that does make me feel dumb..." Peridot admits with a hard facepalm.

 

"Wow you did all of that in thirty minutes, huh?" Lapis smiles feeling loved. "Maybe you are gay!"

 

"Is that a good thing?" Peridot questions.

 

"It's a wonderful thing Peridot. Why don't we continue where we left off, shall we?" Lapis offers, and turns the TV off knowing, already knowing what Peridot's answer is going to be.

 

Now Peridot is feeling both nervous and horribly horribly excited. In one swift motion, Lapis takes her shirt completely off, with music to accompany her movements. Peridot quickly imagines what's going to happen next, which makes her tiny, smooth pinkish nipples stand erect, and scrape the insides of her shirt.

 

Lapis reaches towards her back clasp, and her bra falls under her, revealing her nice bust. "Wow..." Peridot whispers in glorified fascination. Nature takes its course again, making Peridot wiggle out of her shirt. She doesn't have a bra underneath, only her small mounds swollen from arousal.

 

Lapis smiles, and Peridot nervously smiles back, her pussy pounding in her shorts. Both girls are shirtless now, unable to tear their sights away from each other.

 

Lapis looks within the pit of Peridot's soul, and sticks her middle finger inside her white panties, fingering herself gently. Peridot has never been this turned on before, and she began pinching her nipples. Lapis slides her underwear off, and her pussy is spread wide in front of her camera.

 

Peridot figures she has to be gay, because the sight of Lapis' folds makes her own loins burn intensely. Lapis doesn't have a single hair on her mound, appearing pink and slippery. Peridot keeps pinching her nipples for Lapis, while drenching her shorts below. Peridot impulsively pushes her laptop back to spread her own legs. Feeling her restrictive shorts ride up her thighs, she decides to follow Lapis' lead and undress further.

 

She paces herself by leaving on her pink panties. Peridot fondles her own sex through them. Her sex drips through the thin fabric, wet with arousal, and she finds her clit. She begins alternating between rubbing and squeezing. Lapis takes it up a notch by driving two fingers into herself, and she moans loudly.

 

Peridot slides her panties to the side, revealing her moist sex, riddled with syrupy lines of excitement. Peridot's eyes stare hungrily at Lapis's body, and her hand speeds up to rub herself raw.

 

They both cry out loud in pleasure, their bodies writhing, their tits heaving. Peridot begins fingering herself as well, in tune with Lapis' tempo. Pretty soon, the streamers are so entrapped in pleasuring themselves that they have to stop looking at each other.

 

Not a single word is exchanged, except for occasional ah's and ooo's here and there. Until Peridot expresses her feelings:

 

"I'm feeling like about to cum!"

 

"I hope that laptop is waterproof."

 

"It's not, but I don't care, I have...five m-more."

 

"You would drench your computer for me, huh? T-that is so hot."

 

"A-at  this point I'd do anything to get you off,"

 

"Well you're definitely doing a good job getting me there,"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeaaah"

 

Peridot feels the pool of cum rush out of her like hot soup coming out of a funnel. She reels back and screams a blood-curdling cry of self ecstasy. Her sensitive sex is throbbing so hard that she feels it pounding even from the back of her head. Seeing Peridot get off in such a vivacious manner prompts Lapis to scream so loud, that it might as well have broken Peridot's computer speakers. Peridot watches pure cum dribble out the attractive slit, as she lies back feeling unashamed of her nudity.

 

 

"Woah-wow!" Lapis exclaims, "I think someone just earned my phone number," she confesses, not even looking in Peridot's general direction.


	14. Disbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot isn’t believing what she’s hearing.

"Bullshit, Lazuli, Bull...shit."

That made Lapis roll her eyes at her, "Believe it or not, it happened."

Peridot began sizing her up, searching for signs of dishonesty, "Okay...when exactly?"

"Um...which time?"

That's when pure shock washed over her, making her eyes wide and she shouted, "MORE THAN ONCE?! YOU'VE DONE IT MORE THAN ONE TIME?!"

"It's true."

"Yeah, right." Peridot faced away from her, to not give her the satisfaction of taking part in this sick joke.

Lapis wasn't really worried about Peridot taking her seriously at this point. However, she did have a bit of confusion as to why Peridot didn't believe her right away. Gay just sticks to Lapis like peanut butter on toast.

Peridot waited a full minute before demanding more information out of her. "With whom?"

"Peridot that's none of your business."

Peridot looked like she was really thinking hard about this, as if she was given the world's most confusing pop quiz. "I just feel a little misguided is all. We've been best friends for years and I had no idea."

"I'm sorry, Peri."

"Well?" Peridot insisted. 

"Well what?"

"The other girl, Lapis. Who was it?"

Lapis only shrugged at her. "To be honest, I didn't think you would be interested."

"NOT INTERESTED? WHY THE FUCK WOULD I NOT BE INTERESTED?" Peridot's shouting came off exasperated. 

"I thought you'd be surprised and I was right. Also a little disgusted."

"What? You've never been so wrong about me in your life," Peridot sounded slightly hurt at her best friend's assumptions. "Tell me why you would ever think that of me, and tell me why we haven't you know...try it ourselves. I mean your here at my place almost every night, we've had nothing but golden opportunities-"

"PERIDOT!" Lapis shouted, her face turning beet, as she began to surprise herself when confessing, "I have tried to make moves on you several times. You're just so dense you don't pick up on the dozen hints I have given."

"Several times? When?" Peridot asked, sounding belligerent. 

Lapis thought for a second, "Actually it was last week."

"Well I'm sure it wasn't that obvious, or I would've remembered."

"Last Tuesday, you were in the kitchen. I came up behind you and wrapped my arms around your waist and squeezed."

"Nyeh heh heh ha," Peridot laughed dismissively, "That wasn't you coming on to me."

"I guess not, but a few weeks ago I made the exact same move on someone else and got the desired result."

That gave time for Peridot to go deep in thought, "So you're saying, if I squeezed you back..."

"Than your answer would have been clear to me. With you squeezing me back would have been reassuring so it can escalate further. That's how it works."

Peridot hesitates, "S-seriously?"

"Well think about it like this, if a guy you like came behind you and did the same what would your next move be?"

Peridot went back to thinking again, "No I get it, but what if I had been in the wrong? If it was a guy, no big deal, but someone of the same sex it's different. What if I took your hand and placed it on my boob or something inside that hug? I would be wrong if it was just a friendly embrace."

"Then we would share a laugh." Lapis flicked her hand out and ran the back of her fingers slowly across Peridot's breasts through a thin shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Do that to me." Lapis looked over at her. "Seriously, do that to me."

Peridot thought about it for a moment, and decided to repeat Lapis's action. When she did, Lapis shivered. "Oh, God, Peridot, it's been a long time since someone has done that." 

"Did you notice what just happened, I touch you intimately, you flinched and needed an explanation for it. When you touch me, I breathlessly offered encouragement." Lapis shrugged, "Logic. If, when I gave you that hug, you offered me some encouragement, I would have taken the next step: works the same for girls as it does for boys ..."

"Except the difference is that you're SUPPOSED to play those games with guys."

Lapis only laughed, "Don't be stuffy."

She fell into deep thought for so long Lapis thought she had dropped the topic. "So what's it like? If you don't mind sharing."

"Do you mean that in the sense of what is it about playing around with a girl that is similar to other activities...?"

She laughed. "You know what I mean."

"It's fun."

"Fun?" Lapis could tell this surprised her. "Fun? Video games are fun. What kind of a description is that?"

Lapis laughed. "It's fun — recreational sex without the baggage."

"Without the baggage?" She exploded. "It's lesbianism, for fuck's sake!"

"Bullshit!" Lapis half-shouted back. "I'm no lesbian."

"Then what do you call it?"

"Fun. I call it fun. Sexual fun. That's what it is, I mean, jeez, good sex IS fun. I love orgasms, no matter where I get them. And I like to give them, too." Lapis took a quick look over at her. "Do you remember when you stripped off your clothes and fingered yourself to your first orgasm in front of your computer?"

"Barely."

"Ya, well, after the orgasm passed you probably felt a little stupid: fucking yourself in front of a box of wires and a window is not normal, it's not like fucking yourself under your sheets or in the shower or wherever." Lapis took a quick look over at her again. "Well, sex with a girl was the same sort of thing to me. It wasn't normal, and I felt a little different after I did it but I got over that pretty fast, just as I got over fucking myself in front of a computer screen."

Peridot wasn't giving Lapis any hints if I was making any sense to her. Then, after a long time of Lapis pretending to be looking at the television, at her phone, and out the window, Peridot said, "Do it again."

"Do what again?"

"Flick my tit." Lapis did, the same way she did before, but Peridot just sat there impassively. She didn't react, until finally she said, "Why did you do that? I mean, that's what I'd say to that ... every fucking time. And you're telling me that you'd actually say, 'Hey, that felt really good. Do you want to make out?"

"If I was in the mood, sure I'd say something like that. Something encouraging. But hey, not every woman would be into this. Most, maybe 90%, would be turned off. I get it. But as it happens, I'm not one of them."

"Do you really think 90% would be turned off?"

"I have no idea. No, probably not that high, probably not nearly that high."

"I don't think so, either." Peridot was quiet again, until she said, "Fun. You really think of it as fun?"

"Yeah, I do. There are other words to describe it, but that's the way I think of it. Fun sex. Really, it's a bit of a blast."

Peridot was quiet again, and again, Lapis didn't know if the discussion was over. Peridot broke the awkward silence once more, "Do you think I'm a prude?"

"No." Lapis didn't, but Lapis knew she was no libertine, either.

"How many times did you try to," Peridot laughed nervously. "Y'know, come on to me?"

Lapis shrugged. "I don't know. Two or three."

This seemed to almost shocked her. "You don't actually know?"

"Four. The first two were pretty subtle, pretty feeble; I could see how you'd miss the message." Lapis laughed. She was feeling a little more giddy as the conversation progressed. "But the other two were pretty overt."

"But I missed the signals?"

"Apparently."

She waited awhile before saying, "Are you planning on giving me another try?"

Lapis chuckled, a little nervously. "Nope. After this conversation another pass at you might be construed as stalking."

"So if anything is to happen, it has to come from me?" Peridot sounded pissed off.

"Come on, Peridot, I'm not ..."

"No, no, I know you aren't." She was quiet again, thinking hard and long enough for a TV show to cut to a commercial. Then she said, "So what have you done?"

"Done?"

"Sexually...with a woman?"

Lapis shrugged. "Pretty much everything I could think of. Like I said, it was fun."

"Pussy?"

"Yep."

"Wow." She was quiet for another couple of minutes, until asking, "Have you ever masturbated with a woman?"

"No."

"Ever masturbated while another woman was there, like, say, on her couch?"

"Nope." Lapis snorted. "I've led a pretty sheltered life, Peri."

"Too bad." Peridot reached behind the couch and grabbed a throw pillow, "I thought you could give me some pointers. I'm fucking jumping out of my skin. Do you mind?"

Lapis wasn't entirely sure she understood her, but when she glanced over, Peridot put her pillow over her lap. She was sitting up and pushing down her grey panties. 

"You know," she said, as she kicked her panties away and settled into her seat, slouching down with her butt on the edge of it. "If you had said to me, 'Do you want to fool around a little,' you know, when it was convenient, when we had time, I would have been into it. I wouldn't have known how to go about it, but I'd have been up for it."

"Do you really think so?" Lapis said this, knowing there was doubt in her voice.

Peridot quickly looked over at her, "You don't?"

"I think you'd like to think you would but, no, I don't think you would."

She laughed, dismissively. "But you didn't think I'd sit here and masturbate, either."

"Well," Lapis laughed with her, and said, with an ulterior motive, "I'm not positive you are."

Lapis had hoped she'd remove the pillow, but she didn't, instead, she reached down onto the floor and Lapis could see out of the corner of her eye that she was handing her something. Without looking Lapis took it from her hand. It was Peridot's panties. Her very, wet panties. "Still think I'm faking it?"

Lapis held the gray nylon up to her nose, and laughed, "You can't fake that."

"And yours?"

"They'd be about as wet."

"And as fragrant?"

Lapis laughed for about the fiftieth time. She was really having fun with this and loving that Peridot was, too. "I hope so."

Peridot reached out. "Let's have them."

Lapis took a quick look at her. "Now? On the night of the season premier of Camp Pining Hearts?"

Peridot sat up and grabbed the remote to mute the television. "Come on."

Lapis sat up, pulled up her skirt and quickly pulled her panties down. But she had to kick off her shoes before she could pull them away. But when she handed them to Peridot, she knew she had enough.

"I want to try this, Lapis." Her large green eyes were staring at Lapis, unbelievably intense through the lenses of her black framed glasses.

"Want what?" Lapis demanded, as she scooted in close, face to face.

"Fun. Sexual fun. With you," Peridot sensually whispered.

"Take the pillow away."

She did. Peridot's left knee was pulled up at almost a right angle, and the fingers of her right hand partially disappeared into her luxuriant blonde bush.

"Take your top off and your bra." Lapis didn't like the sound of her own voice, since it conveyed the urgency she was feeling. Peridot fingers moved quickly to strip her t-shirt away, but Lapis stopped her before she could remove her bra. It was gray, like her panties, and as sheer. Her small but full breasts and her very stiff nipples were so unbelievably erotic that they absolutely shocked Lapis. "Holy fucking stars." And Lapis just stared at them, stupidly.

"Can I see you?"

 

Lapis uncharacteristically squeaked and leaned over, putting her hand behind her neck, and bringing her lips to Peridot's. As she pushed her tongue into her mouth, Lapis brought her fingers along the exquisitely smooth skin of Peridot's inner thigh, and she gently slid them into her soaking pussy. 

But she reacted as if she had been stabbed: Peridot flinched dramatically at her touch, so Lapis stopped her fingers and tongue and pulled back from her. She looked at her curiously and laughed. 

"Think of the computer screen." Lapis guessed, she did because when she kissed Peridot again, and snaked her tongue into her mouth, Peridot began sucking on it and gently beating herself against the fingers that had found their way back inside her. Within a minute, she was shouting uncontrollably into Lapis' mouth, and when she felt her orgasm wash over Lapis's fingers, her screams tapered to moans and then into sighs. She finally fell back against the arm of the couch, where she panted for a few seconds, before looking up at Lapis and laughing. 

"Fuck me." Then she looked down at herself, whisked away some cum from her pubic hair, and she laughed again as she wiped her fingers along her best friend's leg. "Here," she pulled at Lapis' leg now, and she moved forward on the couch so she could fit her leg between her body and the cushion. "Pull up your skirt and take off your shirt," Peridot demanded. 

When Lapis began to pull her shirt up over her head, she could feel fingers lightly brush her pussy. "Hey, what are you doing?" Her head jerked up in surprise. There was terror in her eyes. When Lapis laughed, she pinched her, a little painfully, and she laughed, too — but Lapis could see her relief. Lapis threw her shirt on the cushion between them.

 

"The bra, too Lapis."

"You first." 

Peridot didn't hesitate. She quickly undid the clasp between the cups, and as she dropped it on the floor, her fingers were back caressing her friend. She was looking intently at Lapis really intently, as Lapis shook off her bra and dropped it on her shirt, before laying back against the armrest, opening her legs a little more. "God, we're so different, aren't we?" Peridot said.

Her fingers whisked around the vulva, through her hair but barely touching Lapis's skin. "God, Peridot...that is unbelievable." Little electric shock waves were jolting deep inside the blue-haired woman.

Peridot's face was intense, even painfully so. Her other hand was now between Lapis's legs.

Lapis quivered her butt cheeks, trying to encourage her to go inside herself. "I just love this intimacy, Peridot — it's the best part of sex." Lapis slid back down onto the couch a little, trying to open herself more for her. "And it's the hardest to come by."

Peridot laughed a little contemptuously "No kidding." Then Peridot settled back against the other armrest, moved down a little in her seat so her pussy was only a few inches from Lapis'. "Let's be quiet for a few minutes, OK? I just want to look at you. I want to experience this," Peridot demanded.

Her piercing green eyes, always so penetrating, were boring into blue ones. Lapis had to look away, and she looked at Peridot's breasts. She was wondering if they had any milk in them yet, because they were even larger than she expected. They were more shapely — and she had bigger areolas, far bigger than Lapis's. They were darker, and her nipples were bigger and stiffer than Lapis' have ever been. Then Lapis looked at the long, thin fingers, playing in her dark hair and Lapis touched them gently, encouragingly, and she could hear her little gasp. Lapis shuddered at the feel of her breaking into her, and she scrunched down a little further to welcome her fingers, when her other hand began to caress the inside of her thighs. 

Lapis closed her eyes and shimmied at her touch as she caressed her stomach and breast.

After a few minutes, Peridot said, "Lapis?" 

Her voice pulled Lapis from a place she had never been to before. But she didn't open her eyes. "Hmmmm."

"You're the sexiest woman alive."

Lapis still didn't open her eyes, she was afraid It would drastically alter her universe, just smiled, "Thanks, hun. You're making me feel like the sexiest woman alive."

She gently poked her finger into Lapis now, about a half inch, and she ran it slowly up and down her length. "Here."

When Lapis finally opened her eyes, Peridot's panties were in front of her face. "Smell me. Look at me."

Lapis took them from her and brushed them against her face, breathing in her aroma, feeling the cool dampness, and Peridot studied her face, until she brought her glistening fingers from between her legs, and she started to trace a path across the contours of her breasts. Lapis was on the brink, but pretty much OK. Then Peridot picked up Lapis' panties, and brought them to her face, and she smiled at Lapis. A really seductive, really mischievous smile and that did it; that sent Lapis over. The moment Lapis moaned, she jumped up. Then she fell onto her knees and she lurched forward, sticking her fingers deep into Lapis and she clamped her mouth on hers and sucked on Lapis with such ferocity, that her orgasm seemed to come as much through her mouth as from between Lapis' legs. 

When Lapis stopped moaning and started whimpering, Peridot tried to pull away. But Lapis wouldn't let her. Instead, Lapis pulled Peridot closer, turning her so she lay on her side across her, and Lapis put her mouth back on hers. She kissed and sucked and moaned, and they didn't stop until they noticed the end credits roll.

They were mostly dressed when they unmuted the TV, and they were quiet for a long time, until Peridot said, "will this be a regular thing now?"

"You know what I was thinking?" Lapis didn't wait for her to respond. "I was thinking how much I'd like to come here after work just to fool around and still kickback afterwards."

"That actually sounds exciting," Peridot laughed.

"Will you let me?"

"God, can you imagine? I'd just love that, Lapis . I don't know how sexy I'll feel but I'd just love you there, looking at me."

"It isn't about the sex, Peridot , it's about the intimacy."

They sat in silence. Lapis rewinded the program where they had left off. Lapis could feel Peridot was looking at her. Finally, Lapis turned to her, "What's up?"

"I don't get it."

"Get what?" Lapis had no idea what she was referring to.

"You think a little hug is a sexual hint?"

"Well, I probably pressed my breasts ..."

"ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS," she shouted. "WE COULD HAVE BEEN DOING THAT FOR THE PAST FIVE FUCKING YEARS AND YOU COME ON TO ME WITH A LITTLE FUCKING HUG AND THINK THAT THAT'S A FUCKING SIGNAL?" Peridot was shouting at the top of her lungs now, and Lapis was laughing. "A HUG IS AN EMBRACE FOR FUCK'S SAKE. GET IT STRAIGHT. STICKING YOUR TONGUE DOWN MY THROAT ... NOW THAT'S A FUCKING SIGNAL!"

They laughed and continued to watch their program.


	15. Airplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choke and release

It was business as usual.

The pungent scent of overpowering lust consumed the young couple during a fierce make out session for the books. In the midst of their foreplay, Lapis finds herself lying on top of Peridot, carefully gathering the intensified wails of pleasure caused by her hands slipping underneath a shirt. Lapis drags her lips along her nape of neck reaching higher, bringing them past blonde strands finally against her ear where she whispered, “Tell me what your heart desires tonight.”

After what was said, Lapis delivers more pecks of encouragement relaying a sense of impatience. Peridot heard her loud and clear, and melts under her when she asked, but decided to keep Lapis waiting as her teasing kisses began to rile her up. Peridot knew what she wanted, she came off hesitant, but made herself clear.

“I want to be choked tonight.” Peridot declared sternly. 

Lapis raised both eyebrows and ceased kissing, “Pfft ...you want me to what?”

Peridot opens her eyes after feeling just the slightest bit irritated at Lapis’ reaction, “I’m pretty sure you heard me the first time.”

Lapis gave her a priceless yet puzzled look, “I get that this is supposed to be a special moment and all, but really?

Peridot furrows her brow, “What’s the problem? It sounds like you don’t like my answer.”

“No I don’t have a problem with it. It just a little hard to believe, I mean you shake when I kiss your neck, now you’re asking to be strangled.”

“Are you going to do it or lay on top of me and question my kinks all night?”

“Fair enough,” Lapis admits, she hunches her shoulders and sat up on top of Peridot, extending her reach towards Peridot’s neck until Peridot had to stop Lapis’ hand from going any further.

“Wait! Undress me, I want this to be perfect.”

Lapis helps Peridot out of her shirt and bra while she wiggles out of her own shorts under her. Peridot begins to gather her hair to drape over a pillow away from her neck space giving time for Lapis to take in the sight.

Peridot looks back up to her with more than certain eyes, “I’m ready,” she whispers, “you know what to do?” 

“How hard could it be? It’ll be like crushing a soda can only more slowly.”

“That doesn’t sound very pragmatic, Lapis but what the hell.”

The first attempt did not bode well at all. Lapis came on a tad strong with a throat mashing grip. It had to take a few thrashing kicks under her for Lapis to knock it off. 

“Um okay are you trying to kill me?” Peridot expresses fighting for air. 

“I thought I was doing pretty good?”

“Yeah if your goal was to murder me by crushing my windpipe!”

Lapis crosses her arms in defense, “yeah well, your face was telling a different story.”

“Was it saying: please stop I’m dying?” Peridot retorts, “wow we really need a safe word, forget it, I’ll just guide you.”

Peridot grabs ahold of her partner’s left hand and allows them to ghost over her neck. “In order to properly choke me in a romantic display, you must apply pressure to the carotid artery.” Peridot places her lover’s hand where it’s needed, slightly below the jawline, more closer to the ear than the chin. 

“Oh I guess that makes sense,” Lapis comments, while eagerly awaiting more confirmation.

“Once I’ve winked at you five times, that means it’s time for you to let up, okay?” Lapis nods at her request, “so eye contact is important here.”

Lapis took that as a green light and was just about to apply pressure in the right place this time only for Peridot to interrupt once again. 

“While your hand busy up here, I need you to completely mess me up-“ Peridot took Lapis’ other hand and rested between her thighs, “down there, too. Is that enough rules for you?” Peridot smirks.

Lapis rolls her eyes, “That the best part about having sex with you, the restrictions and guidelines.

“Shut up and choke me!”

The second attempt was heavenly, Peridot’s red faced grin was all Lapis to strangle strained squeals out of her girlfriend. The other hand below fondled her panties until they were out of commission and had to be violently yanked down to reach the burning core of Peridot’s weeping sex.

Peridot’s chin was pointed to the ceiling, without proper amounts of oxygen reaching her brain, her vision became dizzy and it became harder to moan. Her asphyxiation heightened the pleasure stirring in her loins, not to mention the stray kisses Lapis laid on her nipples.

This is what she wanted all along, no longer will she have to tie old shirts around her neck while pleasuring herself and praying Lapis doesn’t come home to her naked lifeless body. This is much better, Peridot thought. She began to rock her hips on Lapis’ fingers, she swore she began seeing stars dancing on static.

Lapis was starting to get into it, finding Peridot’s messed up body squirm under her, while still paying attention to her eyesight. She began to add a third finger into the mix, pumping out Peridot’s nectar into the world on the sheets.

That was enough to send her over the edge. Peridot, now I’m a full arch, screamed Lapis’ name to the high heavens as she came and contracts her muscles around Lapis’ digits. Once Lapis pulls out, slight streams of cream rolled out of her winking opening, Lapis let’s go of Peridot neck whose chest is heaving rapidly. After a rush like that, Lapis knew it would be awhile for Peridot to recover so she decided a little aftercare wouldn’t hurt.

 

Lapis opens the bedroom window to ventilate and allow fresh air into Peridot’s system. Lapis flips Peridot off of her back and on her side to allow the air passageways in her neck to alleviate. Lapis lays close behind her, not to restrict her consoling, and felt tender lips reach over and kiss her. 

“Thanks for asking this time.” Peridot says.


End file.
